Seeing Stars
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: I can't give a good summary without giving anything away. I own nothing. Please read to see what it's like.
1. Visitor From Nowhere

**Hello. I know that I just finished my previous story, but this takes place right after it. And I mean directly after it. Also, because of how warmly recieved it was to have Diablo and Deadpool co-hosting the story, I decided to have it again, but with two different people.**

**Youner DB: Who are they?**

**Me: You know who, since you're one of them.**

**Younger DB: Yep. I just wanted to ask that.**

**Me: Ya. I know. They still have conflinting personalities, though. The other is from the same dimeansion Deadpool is from. And that is Wolverine.**

**Wolverine: Look, bub. I don't want to be here. So, unless you want to be gut like a fish, you'll send me home.*I dissappear***

**Younger DB: Um, you're stuck here until this story is over. But, you got me to keep you company.**

**Wolverine: look, kid. Just keep the talking to a minimum and we'll get through this fine.**

**Younger DB: But, I like talking, especially if it annoys people.**

**Wolverine: You're just like Spider-man and Deadpool.**

**Younger DB: Why thank you. I actually get my want to joke from all the times I've seen them in action.**

**Wolverine: That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, kid.**

**Younger DB: Don't care. Enjoy the story, readers!**

It was around ten in the morning and DB was sitting at the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom, enjoying the quiet of the morning. (A/N: Younger DB: Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, Mr. Author person. Why is it he starts the same place he started last story? Me: It's my story so let me do it my way. Wolverine: Let me out of here! Me: No. *I dissappear again* Younger DB: That is not how you get anything from him.) DB let out a sigh of relief after those few short days. It felt like an eternity. They had been given a couple of days off due to Ming causing problems. This was the first day. DB opened up his eyes and seen a ball of bright white light coming at him at high speeds. He simply rolled out of the way of it when it almost reached him. He got up and turned to it with his sword drawn, but not in an attack position. He seen that it was a Siberian tiger with pure white clothing that resembled Tigress's, except she didn't have a vine pattern on hers. "Who are you?"

The tiger stood and had an emotionless face." My name is Shining Star." Her voice was monotone. DB eyed her for a few seconds in confusion.

"My name is DB."

"I know."

DB clenched his katana a little. "How do you know my name?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?" DB lifted his katana slightly.

"There is no need for violence. But, to answer your question, my orders forbid me."

DB finally put his sword away. "Why are you here exactly?"

"This is where my orders sent me."

"What exactly are your orders?"

"i am to protect you." At that, DB fell onto the ground laughing. "It is no joke."

DB slowly stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "you may know my name, but that has to be the only thing you know about me. I have incredible fighting skills and friends with great fighting skills. Together, there is no way that we can't lose."

"I know all about your fighting skills and you do not have enough to fend off the attack that is coming."

DB's face became serious. (A/N: Wolverine: Why can't this DB become serious, like that one? Younger DB: I can when the time calls for it. But, the time hasn't called for it.) He pointed to Shining Star. "We need to get you to Master Shifu."

**Dragon Grotto**

Shifu was meditating in the Grotto on his staff. "MASTER SHIFU!"

Shifu simply jumped off his staff and turned towards DB runing in with Shining Star, who still had no expression on her face. "Hello, DB. Who is this?"

"My name is Shining Star."

"She says she is here to protect me from an attack that we will not be able to handle."

Shifu stroked his beard thoughtfully. "When did you meet her?"

"A few minutes before I came running here from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." DB shrugged slightly with the sentence.

"Do you believe her?"

"Well, I'm not sure. She is just so...expressionless that I can't even read what her emotions are."

"I have no emotions."

DB chuckled slightly and put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head towards him, the first movement she made once she had stopped in the grotto. "Come on. Everyone has emotions. Even Tigress had emotions before she met Po. She just kept them hidden."

"I am different. I honestly do not have emotions."

"Whatever. Anyways." DB removed his hand and turned back to Shifu. "What do you think our course of action should be?"

"We will let the others know about her at lunch and we will restart our training after lunch."

"Alright." DB gave a thumbs up.

"DB?" The group turned towards the voice to see Wan. "There you are!" The two came into an embrace and gave each other a kiss. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, I was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom until Shining Star over there came crashing into the ground." He pointed his thumb at Shining Star.

The two released and Wan walked up to Shining Star. "Hello, there, my na-"

"Your name is Wan Wu. I know. I also know that you and your sisters used to be bandits."

Wans ears went down. "Yes. We were, but we've changed."

"I know that as well."

"How do you know about us?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"Her orders forbid it. I asked the same thing and got the same answer." DB had hs arms crossed. "She seems to follow orders to a very strict degree."

"Yes. Do you remember what happened to you when you disobeyed orders?"

DB's expression went into confusion. "I'm not sure what to think about that. Especially since she said it in a monotone voice. It's kinda creepy."

Shifu cleared his voice. "We should head to the kitchen for some food and to let everyone know about Miss Shining Star."

**Kitchen**

Po had just passed out the noodles when DB had finished telling everyone about Shining Star and what she said to him. "So, you're here to help us with something we won't be able to handle, correct?"

"My orders were to protect DB. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Matthew crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "so, basically, what you're saying is that we could be dying in front of you and you won't do anything."

"Correct. But, if I was there, DB would also be there." Everyone stared at her with confused expressions. (A/N: Younger DB: Okay. Seems like the author is going to be having that happen a lot, so maybe he could just say the usual expression instead? Wolverine: I really don't care. I just want out of here. Younger DB: Eesh. What is your problem? Wolverine :Let's see I'm being forced to host a story with a kid that is a teenager but has a mind of a five year old. Younger DB: I do not have a mind of a five year old. *he pulls out a rattle and puts on a bib.* Younger DB: I have the mind of a five month old. *he begins laughing while Wolverine glares at him* Younger DB: Tough crowd.) "To protect him, i will be staying by his side at all times."

DB spoke through a mouth half-full of noodles, "If you were sent to protect me, shouldn't you have some way of telling when I was in danger?"

"I do, but I cannot risk getting there too late."

DB swallowed and said, "But, with what I seen, there isn't a chance of you getting there late."

"I cannot take that risk."

"Okay. Um, are you going to eat your noodles?" DB pointed at her bowl.

She looked down. "Yes." She then just drank it all out of the bowl at once. Everyone had wide-eyes at this point.

"How did you do that? I've only ever seen Po eat it that fast."

"I am used to eating quickly."

DB sighed an annoyed sigh. "i am getitng annoyed by that monotone voice and emotionless face."

"i have never needed emotions, and therefore do not have them."

"Look," DB stared her in the eyes, "I don't care how often you say that, I will not believe it."

"Then it is your loss for not believing a truth."

"Then, that presents a challenge to me." Everyone was staring at him, already anticipating what he was going to say. "i'm going to get you to show emotion before you leave."

Mantis hopped onto his shoulder. "Look, there is no way you'll be able to get her to show any emotion."

DB turned to look at him. "Mantis, i will succeed. I'm so confident, I'll even make a bet with you."

Mantis hopped across the table to Monkey's shoulder. "That wouldn't be a bet. That would be a steal. Us stealing from you."

"How often have I been wrong?" DB was glaring slightly at Mantis with his arms crossed.

"Not very, but you have been wrong. And this would just be another time." Informant had answered the question.

DB rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Just stating facts." Informant held his hands in defense before letting them fall, with one hanging on the other side of the chair.

"Jut to humor you, I'll take the bet. Five cookies."

"Make it ten. Fie for you. Five for me."

"No. One hundred from each of you." All eyes were an DB. He then smirked. "The loser also has to do the winner's chores for a week."

"Are you really _that_ confident!?"

DB sat back in his seat. "Yes. the loser has to make the cookies themselves as well. Is it a deal?"

Matthew chuckled. "DB. We're friends. And as your friend, i must tell you that I do not think that you can do it and you should not be doing this bet."

"I'm gonna do this bet."

"Fine. I'm gonna be on their side in the bet then. I just want my chores done for me."

"Your real reason is because you are tired of me waking you up the way I do and you want someone else to do it. Well, just because your there doesn't mean that someone else will wake you up." DB had a joking smile on and he had leaned forward in his chair. Matthew gave him a mock glare.

Wan set her hand on DB's back. "i don't think that you should do this bet."

"wow. I am the only vote of confidence for myself, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"That was a rhetorical question, Shining Star. Can I call you Star for short?"

"Of course."

Shifu cleared his voice to get attention on him. "since we all seem done eating, we should head for the Training hall so we will be ready for when the attack comes."

**Younger DB: And that is all we have for today!**

**Wolverine: Review all you readers.**

**Younger DB: Come on. You have to give them more than that for a proper closing.**

**Wolverine: A closing just requires a farewell and asking for reviews.**

**Younger DB: If that was all that was needed, then life would be boring. Though, now we can give them a proper closing since we've talked long enough. REVIEW!**

**Wolverine: You just wanted to say review, didn't you?**

**Younger DB: Yes.**


	2. DB's Anger: An Easy Feat For our Friend

**Younger DB: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND!**

**Wolverine: Enjoy the story.**

**Younger DB: Why do you rush through the beginning and the end? It isn't making the job any more fun when you do that.**

**Wolverine: Look, I don't want to be doing this in the first place. I just want to get through this as quickly as possible.**

**Younger DB: You know what they say. When life hands you lemons-**

**Wolverine: Make lemonade.**

**Younger DB: Actually, I was going to say you make grape juice and then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it, but your's works, too.**

**Wolverine: That is what it's supposed to be.**

**Younger DB: But, it isn't fun.**

**Wolverine: Can we just get to the story, already?**

**Younger DB: Sure.**

The group was in the training hall and they were taking turns on each part. Mantis had just hopped out of the Gauntlet of wooden warriors, and DB jumped in as soon as they had all stopped spinning. He kicked one and reached to block it, only to have Star block it and all the others that went towards DB. He jumped out of there and onto the spinning dragons and the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivian. He began dodging them all and was ready to destroy one swinging at him, only to have Star, again, get in the way. DB pulled her off of the track and glared at her with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

"I was only following my orders to protect you."

Mantis and Monkey began to snicker, but stopped the second DB glared at them. He turned his attention to Star. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back up. "Look, this is only training. No serious injuries will come of it." It just so happened that at that second, Po started screaming from the Field of Firey Death. DB and Star turned that direction to see how bad it was. Star and DB turned back towards each other. "Okay. That is Po. He is able to get an injury from just about anything."

"HEY! That's not true!"

DB didn't even bother to look towards Po to answer. "Yes it is." He took another breath and put his hands together and pointed them towards Star as he began to speak. "I am able to protect me from this training course. I am the best one here and everyone, eacept Po, is able to get through without any injuries. Maybe some minor injuries will be present, but nothing that will keep them from fighting."

"I cannot risk it."

DB stared with an expression that said, 'Seriously?' He had to take another breath. He looked down and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, again. "Of all the people. I had to get stuck with one that takes orders to the extremes. I can't do anything that may give me so much as a bruise or a minor cut."

"You are frustrated."

DB looked up with just that expression. "Ya think!?"

"Yes."

DB threw his hands up. "I GIVE UP! I'm going to go to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!" He walked out with Star right behind him. After the door closed, you could hear DB yell, "COULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!?"

Followed by a monotone. "I cannot."

The others had stopped their training. "Ya know, I never thought DB could get that frustrated with anyone." Mantis was on top of Monkey's shoulder and shook his head as he went back to training.

"I'm going to go see if I can help him."

"You just want an excuse to kiss him."

Wan turned from the door and replied to Mantis, "Maaaybeee." She then left with a chuckle as she closed the door.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB was sitting cross legged and rubbing his forehead as Star just stood there with her ears flicking around and her eyes watching for any danger and her face was still emotionless. DB and Star both looked towards the hill as they heard someone coming up. Star got ready to fight. "Star. If it was someone trying to attack me, they wouldn't make as much noise as that unless they are completely incompetant. Then, they are no threat." DB stood up as he spoke and walked in front of Star.

Wan came up and gave DB a hug. "You aren't too frustrated, are you?" Wan began purring in his embrace.

DB gave a chuckle. "Not while you're here, beautiful." He returned the embrace.

Star pulled the two apart. "DB, I know that you have feelings for her, but such contact could easily be used for attacking you. Also, being around her could cloud your judgements."

That...was more than enough to push DB over the edge. "You think that _Wan_ would attack me!?"

"No. But she could."

"I'll uh, see ya later." Wan then ran out of there as fast as she could.

"WAN WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! YOU ARE TAKING YOUR ORDERS TOO SERIOUSLY! YOU NEED TO JUST BACK OFF AT LEAST A LITTLE! RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE GOTTEN ON MY NERVES AND NOTHING ELSE! THE ONLY THING YOU'VE PROTECTED ME FROM IS A CALM MIND!" DB made sure to put emphasis on the word "protected". He was right in Star's face and his face was red with anger. "WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE MEASLY MINUTES!? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

"I am sorry if I made you angry. But, I must do as my orders-"

DB turned and walked towards the edge of the cliff as he spoke. "YOUR ORDERS! THAT IS YOUR ANSWER FOR DOING WHAT YOU DO!" He turned back towards Star. He angrily pointed a finger at her. "THAT IS YOUR ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING! LOOK, I UNDERSTAND DOING WHAT YOUR ORDERS SAY, BUT THERE IS A POINT WHERE YOU NEED TO NOT TAKE THEM SO SERIOUSLY AND YOU HAVE MORE THEN SURPASSED THAT LIMIT!" DB rubbed his forehead because of a headache that was being caused. "I'm going to go lay down now." He began walking away, but Star followed. He stopped and held his hand out in front of her. "Look, this was caused by you and right now, I need to be away from you."

"Shall I follow from a distance?"

"No. Don't follow at all. And don't give me the line about just doing as your orders say, because following me is not the same as protecting me. Please, just...go somewhwere else."

"I cannot."

"Then, I'll send you somewhere else." He opened a portal and pushed her through, quickly closing it before walking down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill the other warriors had gathered, but they ran off when they seen DB coming. DB didn't even notice them as he walked by, rubbing his forehead. They all came out of hiding when he was gone. Mantis was the first to speak from on top of Monkey's head. "I don't think I've ever seen DB get that angry that fast."

The oters nodded. Su replied, "But, Star did say something about my sister attacking him. That is one of the few things that will anger him easily. He cares deeply for her and won't let anyone say anything bad about her."

"We should probably get back to the training hall." The others nodded and left for the training hall.

**Barracks**

DB entered the barracks, but he didn't go to his room. He went to Wan's. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the picture that had been painted of her and DB after they had saved China. "You really like that picture, don't you?"

Wan looked up to see DB leaning on the doorway with a smile. She smiled back. "You're going to be near someone who could easily attack you?"

DB shrugged and walked forward. "I believe that it's worth the risk."

The two hugged. When they released, Wan asked, "Where's Star?"

"I used a portal to send her to a place a few thousand miles away. So, I'd say we got a few minutes for her to get here."

"Let's make the most of it."

"Yes. Let's." The two then kissed amd eventually fell to the floor, but they only laughed and they eventually got lost in each other's eyes. They slowly began inching closer to eahc other. They were about to kiss, when Wan was literally thrown off of DB and DB was jerked off the ground. "What the!?" DB looked at who had ruined their moment. "STAR!"

"I was only trying to make sure you could not be hurt."

"And in the proccess, hurt Wan!" DB ran up to her. She was holding her arm and had a small bit of blood coming out of her head. DB took her arm, and she cringed as he did. "Looks like it's broken." DB wrapped up her arm and put it in a sling. He then put some cloth over her head wound and wrapped it on there.

"DB, I gotta know. Where do you keep all that stuff?"

"Well, I always keep first aid equipment with me at all times. It's good to have at least some first aid knowledge."

He then turned to face Star. He had an expression of anger that couldn't be rivaled. "It was nothing major, so no need to worry."

"How long until you are out of my life!?" The way he asked the question made Wan jump a little from it.

"I was told I would be brought back when the time is over."

"Well, I do not want to see you any where near me, unless it is in a fight, or that 'dangerous event' that you were sent here to protect me from. If you so much as do anything to interfere with what I'm doing, so help me, I will send you through a portal to the center of the sun!" His face held no evidence of joking. He walked past Star and went to his room, with her right behind him. He slammed the door so hard, it broke. Star sat down just on the other side of the paper. DB laid down on his bed. "This is going to be a long period of who knows how long." He then drifted off to sleep.

Just outside his window, a figure rushed past and ran into the forest. It came to what looked like a makeshift thrown that had a dark figure on it. "Sir, I have news."

"What is that?"

"It seems that it was known of you planning an attack, because _she_ was sent to protect the coyote."

"So it seems." The figure in the throne chuckled. "Then, I guess I will have to send some soldiers to weaken the defenders of the Valley of Peace."

"That is not all. I found out that the coyote is angered by her."

The figure put his hands together and his red eyes opened. He let out an evil chuckle. "This will be good." His teeth were seen in a sadistic smile.

**Younger DB: Well, that was a spooky guy.**

**Wolverine: Whatever. Say whatever you want.**

**Younger DB: You really gotta lighten up. Make the best of a bad situation.**

**Wolverine: The way I do that is by killing the enemy, but there ain't no enemy here.**

**Younger DB: Alright. I really can't believe that I have **_**this**_** to look forward to.**

**Wolverine: What do you mean?**

**Younger DB: what's going on here! I mean, come on! That is the future me! I'm watching my future! I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with her!**

**Wolverine: Well, you're going to have to believe it, since you're watching it.**

**Younger DB: I know. Well, review!**


	3. Attack of the Enemy

**Younger DB: And we're back with an awesome new chapter for you all!... Are you going to say anything?**

**Wolverine: Like what? You already said everything that needs to be said, bub.**

**Younger DB: You are not making this any fun at all.**

**Wolverine: Kid, I am here because I was forced here. It isn't gonna be fun for me.**

**Younger DB: Doesn't mean you have to put your sour attitude on everyone else.**

**Wolverine: You don't seem to be getting it.**

**Younger DB: I am. I'm just not letting it show. But, since you're being such a sour puss about this, enjoy the chapter!**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning students. DB, get Matthew up."

Matthew tore through the paper to his room, then stood up quickly. "GOOD MORNING MASTER!"

"Nice to see you up before DB had to get you up."

DB crossed his arms and faked a pout. "Aww. I like waking him up."

Matthew did a fake glare towards DB and pointed at him, while saying, "You just try to find the most painful ways to wake me."

DB smirked. "No. If I tried to find the most painful ways to wake you, I would be kicked out of the Jade Palace for giving you a serious injury."

Everyone stared at DB. "I'm not sure if I'm more freaked out by the fact he said that or that I actually believe him."

DB shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mantis. I just know it's true. Now, let's get breakfast." Unforetunately, Zeng flew in, out of breath. DB sighed and hung his head. "Looks like breakfast is gonna have to wait until after we beat some bad guy booty." He then raised his head and looked at Zeng.

"THERE'S A GROUP OF BANDITS ATTACKING MR. PING'S NOODLE SHOP!"

"Let's go. How many, about?"

"Forty!"

"Alright." DB ran out of there before anyone else could react, but they soon followed after him.

**Mr. Ping's**

The place was a total disaster area. There was a forty bandits of unkown species with all the customers cowering in the corner, along with Mr. Ping, tied up. "This should get those warriors here." The badnits all let out a laugh, until a bo tripped all of them. They looked up to see DB where the bo had come from. "ATTACK!" The bandit pointed his sword towards DB. DB pulled out his katanas and jumped into the group. Star joined shortly after.

"At least this is the first I've seen you." DB knocked a bandit into a wall, literally.

"Well, I did not want to cause you any more stress than I had to." Star lept over DB and took out one of the shorter bandits.

They had finished at the same time the others had come. "Why couldn't you have left a few for us!?" Po looked upset that he couldn't beat any bandits up.

DB shrugged and said with a smile, "We couldn't just keep flipping over them. That would just make them get bored and leave." The other warriors chuckled.

"You guys are in bigger trouble than you think." Everyone turned to her to see she had removed one of the masks, revealing, what looked like a mutated wolf. It was twice the size of a normal wolf and its teath were pointed outside the mouth and it had two tusk-like things right behind the nose. Its ears also had notches in them. "These are from an army of one I have faced many times."

"Well, at least this tells us to be on our toes." DB then stood on his toes. The others face-palmed and chuckled at his antics.

Matthew put his hand on DB's shoulder. "What are we gonna do with you?"

DB stood on his entire feet and shrugged. "Maybe agree to be my sparring partner for a week."

"Uhhh, no." Matthew made it look like he was thinking about it. "No one wants to be your sparring partner for even a day."

"We need to get back to what is important. As in, this foe of mine." Everyone turned to Star, who had kept the emotionless state. "He usually sends out more than this, so this was just a diversionary group. Or a group sent to draw us out of the Jade Palace for a much bigger attack here."

One of the bandits had woken up. "you got that right, Shining Star." DB threw a nunchuck at his head and knocked him out.

They then began to hear screaming and the sound of running. They rushed outside and their jaws dropped at the sight of it. The villagers were running from looked to be an army of a hundred strong of unidentifiable bandits. "Is this more like what he normally sends?"

"Only when he is only wanting to injure a few enemies."

"wow. He must have a large army."

"He does."

"What's going on here?"

The group turned to see the least likely person-or people- they ecpected. "Not you three! Wait? Where's Diablo?"

"Eh. He's planning something and wanted us out of the lair while he was doing it. We decided to see what you were up to and possibly make your life worse."

"Well, we are about to face an army that his about a hundred strong." DB motioned to the army that had stopped and was watching the conversation. "And they are led by someone that Star here has fought many times before and his plan is evidently injure some of us."

"Yes. It would be in your best interest to help us."

Avenger crossed his arms. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Because, he will destroy you if he gets the chance."

The three on the building were looking at her with slightly confused expressions, before looking at DB. "She claims to have no emotions. I have made it my mission to make sure she shows emotions before she leaves. So...are you three going to help us for self-preservation, or will you just sit back and watch, or will you attack us?"

Avenger turned to the other two and shrugged. "what do you two want to do?"

Mastermind turned to Star, and put his hand to his chin. "What exactly..." He paused and ut his hands together in front of him and looked up and to the left before he continued with pointing at her with his hands together," What exactly would he do, if he were successful?"

"He would either end up destroying this dimension or taking it over, followed by, either the destruction or take over of the other dimensions."

Traitor shuddered. "i find it scary how she can say that monotone."

"You and me both, Traitor. You and me both." DB then let out a small chuckle. "We agree on something."

"Well, since I want to rule the dimesnion I'm from, I'll help."

Traitor shrugged. "Eh. It may help me get better than DB. So, I'll help."

"I'll help, too. Since they're both helping."

DB let out another chuckle. "This was not on the original script." Everyone just stared at him. He held his hands in defence. "Hey! You all broke the fourth wall during the Christmas Special when you went and did the openings and closings. So, don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"can we just fight these guys?"

"Sure." DB then closed his eyes for a moment. Soon after, his Righteous fury began, setting his hands on fire. "I've always preferred my enemies well done." He then used the fire to propell himself forward, the other following after him. He soon came to a stop in the middle of the group. He spun around and charred many of the enemies clothes, revealing them with armor underneath, but their heads were unprotected, allowing their species to be revealled. DB gave a look of disgust at their faces. "All you all from some sort of mutated race or something?" He didn't give them time to answer as he teleported away.

Star was trying to find DB. She was taking enemies out with single hits as she fought through. She heard a voice from an alleyway that sounded like DB call her name. She went in, but her defences were up. "Show yourself." Two figures emerged from the shadows. She got into a fighting position. "We meet again."

The taller figure replied, "We do, Shining Star." He let out an evil chuckle. "How do you like my army?"

"You will die today."

"oh. No I won't. My friend and I will take you out." He let out a sadistic grin, again showing his teeth.

"Who is your friend?"

"You remember the one that can take the form of anyone he wants and possess their strengths, don't you?" The shorter figure removed his cloak to reveal him in the form of DB. "i thought this would be the best, seeing as he is the best fighter of the entire group."

The figure and fake DB took fighting positions. Star did as well, but she still had no emotion. The three charged. Star tred sweep kicking them, but missed. Though, she was able to grab the fake DB's tail and throw him into the other. "He may posses DB's strengths, but he does not possess his style of fighting. Or hiw to use his strengths." She sent a kcik into the fake DB's face, followed by a kick to the tallers stomach. They both drew swords that were similar to Matthew's when he first arrived. She ducked under the swords, then tried to flip out of the way of the swords, but her arm got cut, though she did not seem to notice when she landed. She charged and grabbed one of the swords while dodging the other and threw the owner into the other. The fake DB flickered into its original form, but got back up. The taller figure got up, as well. "you seem to have gotten stronger since last we met."

"I have. I learned some tricks from Matthew's uncle. I actually helped him get into power. I gave him all the plans he would need to get in there." The two charged at Star again.

Matthew was in the middle of the army, fighting many enemies all around him, sometimes using his sheild, others, he used his sword. He back up into someone, and turned to strike them, only to have his sword blocked by DB's. "Well, seems as though we've gotten into the same situation." The tow tuurned back to back again.

"Ya. I'm actually surprised Star hasn't been able to get to me. I figured she would be knocking out everyone to get to me." DB kicked away an enemy.

"i though so, as well. Maybe she figures she can do just as good at defending you from a distance as up close." Matthew blocked an enemies jumping attack by hitting him away with his shield and then sliced another's armor off, them falling dead. "One thing about this army that really stands out to me is how they are so much like my homelands army."

"what do you mean? Are your soldiers some sort of mutants?" DB chuckled as he scorched some enemies faces.

Matthew chuckled and kicked an enemy into two others. "No. Their formation and style of fighting is just like those from my homeland. They seem to have been trained by my uncle." Matthew's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oh no."

DB knocked an enemy that was dangerously close to Matthew away, breaking him out of his trance. DB got back to behind him. "What is it?"

"I just remembered that my uncle had gone out of the camp near sunset many days in a row and didn't come back until an hour after it was pitch black." He lifted his shield while ducking to block a sword and kicked away the enemy.

"So, he may have been training someone in this army, who then trained the army to be like your countries army."

"Exactly."

DB caught a sword with one hand, melting it in the proccess. "Matthew. These swords match the one you had brought with you." DB kicked the enemy, while sending out a burst of fire form his foot at the same time.

"Great. My fears have been confirmed."

"And I'm tired of fighting, so grab onto something and don't let go." Matthew lept over the enemies and grabbed onto a wooden pole sticking out of a building. DB then began the Fire Tornado and the fire stopped just below his arms again and several enemies began to be cucke dinto the tornado, shortly being shot out afterwards. Matthew was being pulled on, but he kept a strong grip on the building. The amry seemed to be very stupid as they kept on going towards DB, only to be pulled in and shot out or hit hard by those that were shot out.

After about ten minutes of doing that, DB stopped, and the army had only a small fraction of what it originally had. That which was left, retreated. "Good job DB." Matthew held up his hand to give DB a high five.

"i think they left because they had fulfilled their job. We need to find Star."

"i am right here." They turned to see Star on a building, though she seemed uninjured.

DB eyed her suspicously. "Where were you during the fight?"

"I had been stopped by enemies."

"Then, how are you uninjured?"

"I heal quickly."

"Uh huh. One more question. Why is your voice a step higher than when we began fighting?"

"My voice gets higher after too much physical activity."

"Alright. I'll believe you." DB then began walking off, with his fire dissappearing with each step. They met up with the others. "How's everyone doing?"

"Only minor injuries. We may of gotten more if you didn't start that tornado of yours."

"I think there's more to it than that."

"what do you mean?"

"i think they had a very specific mission and they completed it."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm just glad they're gone. Now, we can have breakfast."

"I'll get us to the kitchen." He opened up a portal and they all fell through, landing in the kitchen, though DB still landed on his face. "I don't think I'll ever figure out how to land on my feet."

Though, in an alleyway in the Valley of Peace, a figure with red eyes and white teeth in a sadistic smile jumped out with something white and limp over its shoulder and the figure dissappeared into the forrest.

**Younger DB: Well, this seems to be some bad news. Except for those bad guys helping**

**Wolverine: Wait. Those were villains that helped them?**

**Younger DB: Ya. Why do you think they had names like "Traitor" and "Mastermind" and spoke of being allies with a guy named "Diablo"? It's only partly because they sound cool. They are DB's sworn enemies.**

**Wolverine: why would his sworn enemies help him so willingly?**

**Younger DB: They have made a pact with each other that says that they will always be on the same side. They didn't make it with Diablo, though. i'm not sure why, exactly. But, they did say that there may be times that they help DB. This was one of those times.**

**Wolverine: I see that.**

**Younger DB: Anymore questions?**

**Wolverine: no.**

**Younger DB: Only one thing to do then. REVIEW!**

**Wolverine: Could you have said that a little quieter?**

**Younder DB: Yes. But, I didn't want to.**


	4. Prank War

**Younger DB: Okay. Here's the next chapter for the story. You probably want to get to it, so I'll make this quick, ENJOY!**

It had been a whole day since the attack on the valley, and the group was on a break. DB was in a room with Star. He was hiding behind a table while looking towards two doors that were closed. "Why are you hiding behind the table when you won't be seen unti someone opens the doors?"

"SSSHHHH!" DB put his finger to his mouth. He then whispered, "Be quiet! You don't want them to hear us before the prank gets set off." DB stifled a giggle. "This is gonna be so good."

"what are you two doing?"

DB quickly grabbed Mantis's mouth and shushed him. "We are watching to see a prank of mine to be set off." DB turned back to the doors.

Mantis hopped onto the table next to him. "Who are you pranking?"

"don't know yet. Master Shifu is getting them."

"Wait." Mantis turned to fuly face DB. "You got Master Shifu in on this prank!?"

"Ya. He thought it would be a good way for a laugh and to try to get Star here to show some sort of emotion."

"I told you, I have no emotion."

"We'll see after this prank. Someone's coming." They all turned towards the door as it opened, slowly.

They soon heard the voice of their victim as they entered. It was Wayward Son. "DB? Master Shi-" He was cut off by oil pouring all over him, followed by feathers. He looked up in time for a paper beak to land over his face. He looked back down, and DB was rolling on the floor laughing, while Mantis just stood in shock. "Very funny."

The next door opened. "What's so funny, D-" Tigress was the next victim, and she went through the same thing that Wayward Son did. She glared at DB.

Mantis held his 'thingies' up in defence. "I had nothing to do with this." He quickly pointed to DB. "It was all his idea!" He then ran off.

DB kept laughing. Through his laughs, he managed to say, "Y-yo-ou g-gu-uys l-o-ook s-so fu-unn-ny!" He continued to laugh.

"You have five seconds to run." Wayward Son took a step forward and DB fell through a portal. Tigress and Wayward Son looked towards each other and said, "Wu sister's fortress!" A portal was made underneath them, and they left. Star ran off towards where she knew they would be.

**Dragon Grotto**

DB and Shifu were laughing about the prank. "I e-even go-ot th-the n-ninja ar-rti-ist to-o pai-nt it!" DB was clutching his sides from how hard he was laughing."

"Let me see it." Shifu was laughing, only, not as hard as DB. The ninja artist came down from the ceiling and handed Shifu a rolled up piece of paper before disappearing in black smoke. Shifu laughed harder when he seen the painting. He even wiped a tear from his eye. "This was a very good prank."

DB finally calmed down enough to speak without having to speak around his laughs. "I know. Second time I've done that."

"Who was your first victim?"

"Wayward Son and Informant. Though, i learned the prank from my ninja master when he did the prank on me."

"So, you were the first vicitm of this prank?"

"As far as I know."

Star ran it while those two were laughing. "i did not see the humor in that prank."

DB's chuckles finally died down all the way, but he still had a smirk on his face. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Alright. Guess we'll just have to try to get some other reaction from you. By the way, where did they go?"

"wu sister's fortress."

DB turned to Shifu with a victorious smirk. Shifu shrugged. "Again, you were correct." Shifu tossed DB a cookie, who ate it while it wa in mid-air. "Where do you think they'll go to next?"

"Either to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the Kitchen, Pool of Sacred Tears, or here. Though, the kitchen is not the first place I would suspect they would go. This will probably be the last one they go to, unless we go to the kitchen. So, let's just wait for them. I'd say it wll take about five minutes. While we wait, maybe we can think of some more pranks to set up."

"Alright."

So, those two talked, and seven minutes later, those two finally came. "Wow. I was off by two whole minutes! That is not good."

"Now, you are going to pay for pranking us." Wayward Son pointed an angry finger at DB.

DB stifled a chuckle. "It's hard to take you seriously when you're a chicken." DB stifled some more chuckles, before he just burst out laughing. Wayward Son and Tigress growled. After three minutes, DB finally stopped. "Are you going to punish everyone involved in the prank?"

"Who all was involved?"

"Answer my question first."

"Yes."

"Prank war accepted. I say that because," He pointed to Shifu. "He helped me." Shifu smirked.

"Alright. We'll get you back." The two started to leave.

"Wait!" The two stopped and turned to DB, who was sitting on a rock. "Think we can have the entire Jade Palace in on the prank war? It will give us training for keeping our gaurd up and training for dodging random items. That will be helpful for the battle that is coming up."

The two looked at each other, then back to DB, then, they began to whisper with each other. They turned back. Wayward Son pointed to Shifu. "If he says it's okay."

"I do."

"Okay. It will be teams of two for the prank war. The ninja artist will paint the resitls of all the pranks and put tallies for each team in how many times they got pranked and how many pranks they pulled."

"Alright." The two began walking off again.

"I'll make sure he tells everyone about the prank war. That way, you two can get cleaned up."

**Kitchen, an hour later**

All but Shifu, DB, Tigress, and Wayward Son were at the table. Informant sighed. "Anyone know why we're here?"

They all shrugged. Mantis raised one of his thingies. "It may have something to do with the prank DB pulled earlier today." Everyone turned their attention to Mantis. "He covered Wawyard Son and Tigress in oil and feathers. Then, a paper beak fell over their mouths." Po, Monkey, Matthew, and Informant started laughing.

"DB did that same prank to me. That is the second time Wayward Son had it happen to him." This made everyone begin lauhging a little.

The ninja artist came in and slapped the table to get everyone's attention. "Thank you. There is a prank war that is started and everyone is free game. It is teams of two."

DB, Star, and Shifu walked in. "Yes. The ninja artist will keep track of how many times you prank someone and how many times you are pranked. Me and Master Shifu have the first points."

"You may choose your teams. The pranking may not take place during training hours. Only before and after training."

"DB, I do not think you should participate in this. It may be dangerous."

DB waved off Star's warning. "We won't do anything that could cause bodily harm."

Shifu turned his head slightly towards her. "He is right. That is another rule." He then turned back to the students. "Choose your partners."

The warriors began talking amongst themselves, getting the teams set up. After about thirty minutes, the teams were decided. It was Wan and Matthew, Su and Wing, Monkey and Mantis, Crane and Viper, and Informant and Po. "Why do I have to get stuck with Po!?" Informant was motioning with his hands as he spoke.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!"

"No. But I still don't want to be a prank partner with you. You are easily pranked. You also probably can't come up with any good pranks."

"Informant." DB put his hand on Informant's shoulder. "Don't worry. This is just for fun. There aren't any prizes except bragging rights. And, me and Shifu get bragging rights for pulling the first prank. Now, Po. Get supper ready."

**Half an hour later**

Tigress and Wayward Son had come into the kitchen and Po passed out the bowls. The others all took a bite, except DB, Shifu, and Po. The others went in search of water soon after taking a bite. DB and Shifu chuckled. "Good prank, Po. Hot sauce in the noodles." DB chuckled as he began eating his noodles. Po and Shifu looked at him. He shrugged and said, "I mixed in some milk while you two were busy looking at them run. That is better for getting the burn out than water."

"May I have some?" Po reached out towards DB. DB tossed him a glass bottle of milk. Po poured it in and began to eat his noodles. DB then tossed some to Shifu, who did the same.

**The next morning**

All the doors had a pie on a stand in front of them. All except Monkey and Mantis's rooms. Shifu chuckled as he waited for the gong to ring. When it did, all the students got a pie in the face, while Monkey and Mantis threw two pies at Shifu, but he dodged them as they came. DB had also stopped short of the pie and Mathew had not woken up. "DB. Please wake up Matthew." Matthew came running out of the room, tripped, and rolled into the pie that DB had taken off of his stand and put in front of Matthew's face.

"Nina artist, mark it as a prank for only Monkey and Mantis."

"As you wish." DB stood up, and chuckled.

The students all took off their pies. Monkey and Mantis gave each other a high five. DB leaned up against the frame of his door and gave out a chuckle. "Celebrate while you can. You'll soon lose." DB then wrote something on a piece of paper and the group left, with Star following.

**Younger DB: Well, that's the end of this chapter. It was just meant to be a funny chapter.**

**Wolverine: Why was this put in here? It has nothing to do with the plot.**

**Younger DB: Read the script. It will explain everything. Though, i should probably say something that wasn't put in the story. The three villains all left to go to their lair. They will be back in the story later. Like, near the end. Unless the author decides to make another change.**

**Wolverine: Like he's already done twice?**

**Younger DB: Yep. Exactly like that.**

**Wolverine: Review.**


	5. Fighting Wolves

**Younger DB: HELLO FAITHFUL READERS! WELCOME TO A BRAND NEW CHAPTER OF ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME STORIES EVER!**

**Wolverine: Do you have to say it so loudly?**

**Younger DB: No. But I want to. It's always more fun when you say it loudly. It also gets the readers pumped for the chapter.**

**Wolverine: If you say so, kid.**

**Younger DB: You can stop calling me kid. I am a teenager.**

**Wolverine: And I'm older than anyone else.**

**Younger DB: Not where I'm from, because my several greats grandfather is alive and he has been around since Jesus walked on the earth. He was even one of his disciples. So, no. You're not older than anyone else. And my several greats grandfather also acts a lot like me. I only know this because I read one of the previous stories written by the author.**

**Wolverine: Whatever. Enjoy the story.**

DB walked cautiously with Star behind him. He peaked his head into the kitchen, and only Shifu sat there. DB breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in and sat down. "You been pranked yet?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Almost. I narrowly dodged a pie prank."

Shifu chuckled. "Are you regreting having a palace wide prank war?"

DB smirked and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I did like it better when I didn't have to be cautious by every corner. Though, this is still training us to keep our gaurd up. Have you got the next prank set up?"

"Yes. Our victims should be finding a nice surprise very soon, if you were able to get them to go there." Shifu raised an eyebrow towards DB, who simply chuckled and nodded.

Zeng then came rushing in. "BANDITS! IN THE MUSICIANS VILLAGE!"

"How many?" DB never even looked towards Zeng.

"Twenty at the most!"

"I'll have it taken care of in a jiffy." He opened a portal beneath him and fell through. Star left out of the kitchen soon after.

**Musicians village**

It was a regular group of bandit wolves. They were terrorizing the villagers for money. DB fell on his face out of the portal. He stood up and hit a wolf to his left, sending him into a gong. All the wolves turned their attention to the gong, which DB walked to and leaned on. "Okay. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Or some way in between. Preferably the easy way. You just leave and turn yourselves into the gaurds or I'm gonna have to beat you all unconsious. Which is it gonna be?"

The wolves all started laughing. "You and what army?" A few seconds later, an arrow flew past the wolf's ear and landed in a wooden column behind him. He looked behind him at the arrow and back at DB, who had drawn the bow faster than anyone could blink. The wolf growled. "ATTACK!"

"The hard way. Figures they didn't get the message." DB got into a fighting position and waited for the wolves to close in on him. When they were about fifteen steps away, DB pulled out his bo and then he swung it around, knocking the wolves away, but they got back up. DB flipped over them and landed on the same pillar that he shot his arrow into. Thw olves charged towards him. He lept off of the pillar and was swinging downward with his bo on one of the wolves, but a white blur got there first and his bo hit the dirt. He turned to see Star throw the unconscious wolf over her shoulder. "Nice of you to show up." Star just remained emotionless as the wolves realized what was happening and charged at the two. DB charged at one of the wolves with two swords. The wolf tried slicing DB's stomach with one of the swords, but it got stuck in his bo. DB smirked as he spun the bo, which twisted the wolf's arm to where he let go of the sword. He dropped the other sword as he backed up and grabbed the arm that had just been twisted beyond what it should have. DB thrust the dull edge of the addition to his bo into one of the wolves' guts, followed by sweeping their feet out from under them and a final blow to the head, knocking them out.

Star was fighting off one of the bigger members of the bandits, with absolutely no emotion. "Why are you helping this mutt that calls himself a wolf?"

"Because I was given orders to protect him." She blocked one of his fists and threw a kick to his face, making him stagger backwards.

"Is that all?" He ducked under another kick and tried to hit her with a punch, only for her to roll out of the way and throw another punch to his face.

"Yes." He fell to the ground, only to get back up. He lunged at her, but she ducked under him and grabbed his tail, slamming him into the ground, then flipped him over her head again, knocking him out, since he hit his head on a rock. She then swept the feet out from another bandit and threw a fist to his face while he was on the ground. She was then caught off-gaurd when a rope wrapped around her arms and tied them to her body. She looked towards where they rope was thrown from, and the bandit threw another rope with weighted ends towards her feet, but a bo got in the way and sent it back to him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. A katana then cut the restraints on Star. She got up and looked towards DB. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, let's finish these guys off." DB smirked as he lunged at a group of three. He brought out nunchucks and swung them around with incredible speed. The wolves watched as he moved his arms around. The nunchucks were just a blur. Until he hit himself with the nunchucks. His eyes watered with where they hit. He managed to squeak out, "Ow." He fell to his knees. The wolves began laughing. DB then looked up and smirked. "Plan worked." Matthew then came out of nowhere with his shield and knocked the three wolves out. He helped DB up to his feet. "I'm glad you came when you did. I'm not sure how much longer I could keep them distracted with my nunchucks before they attacked."

"Why didn't you just attack them?"

"i liked my plan better."

"Even if you got hurt?"

DB hit a wolf that tried to attack him from behind. "I didn't really get hurt. I made sure I was prepared for something like that. Let's concentrate on the fight." The two canines then charged at another group of wolves. Matthew crushed two between his shield and a wall, while DB kicked two others. They all got back up and charged. DB and Matthew looked towards each other and smiled. Matthew Jumped up, and DB grabbed his legs and begun to spin him around with his shield held out and vertical. Within the first swing, all four wolves were hit and flung into the same gong DB had hit the first wolf, knocking it down. They were almost pounced on by thre more wolves, but a friendly blur of black and white landed on them. Po stood up and smiled at them. "Are you happy that I let you have some guys to fight?"

"Yes. I'm also sure the rest of them are happy as well." Po nodded towards where the Five and Wu sisters were coming from.

"We should let them handle the remaining bandits. I mean they haven't seen any action all day except for a few pranks." DB caught an arrow. And turned to the roof and noticed several more wolf bandits had come and half were archers. "Nevermind. Matthew, mind giving me a boost?"

"Not at all." Matthew raised his shield slightly. DB walked a little ways, then ran and jumped onto Matthew's sheild, launching him self onto the roof, dodging a few arrows that were shot at him. DB kicked one wolf and hit another with his fist. He drew his katana and literally kissed it. He lunged forward with it and cut a bow with it. The wolf drew a knife and tried to stab DB, but he just caught the wolf's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, and forced him to drop the knife. He then threw him across the roof, taking out a few more wolves.

The rest of the warriors came down and separated to fight the wolves. Tigress blocked two wolves fists and deliverred a punch to one of their jaws. The other ducked. "You're a pretty woman. What do you say to you and me getting some alone time."

"Sorry. I'm taken." She delivered a hard kick to his stomach and he went into a tree. "Besides. You aren't my type." She then ducked under a wolf that tried lunging at her from behind and gave a hit after he landed.

Wayward Son drew two katanas and a grin grew on his face. He charged into a group of wolves with swords. He swung around with his swords, blocking any attacks that were thrown at him. He got his blades locked against two others. He kicked a wolf the was in front of him, flipping out from between the two attackers. While air-born, he put away his katanas and threw several shurukiens at the wolves. Some of them were able to block, but most weren't that lucky. He landed outside the group and threw another handful at them. He was about to throw some more, but he was grabbed from behind and a knife came to his throat. "Drop the stars." He did as he was told. "Don't if you make any sudden movements, you will die." Wayward Son smirked. He flipped the wolf over his head before the wolf could react. He then pulled out a bow and shot three arrows at once, then ran into the group and started using his bow to smack wolves away. The string was also able to deliver cuts to each of the wolves.

Crane flew down and knocked down several wolves, while Viper used her tail as a whip against the wolves. She then tripped two wolves that tried a sneak attack on her. DB tackled a wolf she had failed to see and he threw the wolf up to Crane, who hit the wolf a couple of times before he hit him downwards.

Monkey had a piece of bamboo that he was using as a bo. He wacked a wolf's head and then kicked the wolf into a pot that was suspended between two pillars, knocking it off. This revealled that the wolf had gotten stuck in it when he stood up. Mantis knocked down a wolf and jumped in between two and hit both of there snouts before flipping one over his should and into the other. (A/N: Younger DB: Am I the only one that's noticed they are using their enemies as weapons just as much as, if not more than, actual weapons? Just wanted to bring that up.)

"Why did the younger me have to bring up something so random?" DB rolled to the side of a wolf that had lunged at him. He brought out his bow and started shooting arrows very rapidly, but every one of them hit a wolf in either their leg or their arm. Except one, which stuck a wolf's tail to a wall. He then looked around and noticed that even more wolves began coming. He put his bow away and ran towards where the wolves were coming from. Any that tried to stop him was soon met with DB's chigiriki. Not the one that can create craters with a two foot radius. This one was much lighter and only knocked them unconcious. DB finally found where they were coming from. A pulsating black and white portal. DB knocked out all but one of the wolves that had stopped him from going to it before it closed. This one was pinned by the scruff of his neck to a tree with an arrow. DB sat down cross-legged in front of him. "Now. I want answers, and I want them now. You can either give them to me with otu any pain, or you can give them to me after I torture you. Now, are you going to cooperate?" The wolf growled, only to have it stifled by a katana being next to his throat as fast as lighting. "Do you wish to reconsider your answer?" The wolf nodded nervously. "Good. First question. Are you working for Star's enemy?"

**back on the battlefield**

The warriors were now on the losing end of the fight. They had gotten surrounded and the mass of wolves were closing in. The warriors were fighting off the wolves as best they could, but they were too outnumbered. Out of nowhere, they heard a trumpet being blown. Everyone looked towards the sound, to see Informant with a trumpet, continuosly playing the same tune over and over. The warriors took this opportunity to take out a few more wolves before they cam eot their senses. Informant then let out a shriek that caused everyone to cover their ears from it. Star was the only one that didn't as she took out three more wolves with a single hit. Just before Informant lunged into battle, a dark cloud formed over them. A voice boomed out, "MINIONS! RETREAT! YOUR MISSION IS FINISHED!" It then dissappeared and all the wolves began running away. Wayward Son was able to grab one of the fleeing wolves.

"Alright. We have some questions for you." He held the wolf a few inches a way from his snarling face.

The wolf chuckled. "you can get the information from DB when he returns." The slight confusion given to Wayward Son allowed the wolf to use his knife to cut Wayward Son across the chest and then run off.

"Where is DB?" Wan's eyes showed worry.

"Star should know. She is suppose to be watching him." All eyes went to Star. She simply pointed to DB, who came over the building with a wolf beside him. Everyone swarmed around him and began asking him questions quickly.

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped their questioning. "Thanks." DB took a deep breath. "This wolf actually worked for Star's enemy, but he said he really doesn't like his boss, so he's switching to our side."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

DB smirked at Star. "Of course we can. I can tell when someone is lying, if you haven't forgotten. Even you."

"What are you saying?"

**Younger DB: And we'll be stopping here and picking up tomorrow.**

**Wolverine: I'm glad we finally got some action in here. It finally got interesting.**

**Younger DB: Of course. The former soldier is excited for having some action. Anyways, this is actually going to be shorter than what the author had planned.**

**Wolverine: Review.**

**Younger DB: What he said.**


	6. New Chapter Breaks the Fourth Wall

**Younger DB: Hello everyone. We are here for the newest chapter of this story. Now, we left off in the middle of a conversation after a fight. So, we'll get back to that.**

**Wolverine: Enjoy.**

**Younger DB: I just got a message that I'll be having control of this story from now on, unless the author doesn't like how I'm doing it. Then, he'll take back over. So, things are gonna change some. I'm also going to be narrating.**

**Wolverine: Everyone, just turn away now before your mind gets turned to mush by him. *the younger DB grins and starts laughing in a creepy way.***

**Younger DB: Onto the story. *he clears his throat***

The skies were darkening quickly, though, not too quickly. Maybe a medium speed would be a better way to describe it. OW! Alright, alright. The author smacked me if you were wondering. The warriors were staring at DB and Star. DB was grinning, much in the way I was during the opening. Star was...well...motionless. "If you were the real Star, you would have been next to me the entire fight. Not just where you could see me."

"If I wasn't the real Star, then why did I help you defeat the wolves?"

DB took a step forward. "You wanted to try to throw us off the trail of you being a fake."

"how can you be so sure that is the reason?"

DB then took out a script and opened it up. "Well, that's what the script says was your reason. You can't argue with the script."

Hey! where did he get that script! I thought they were all locked away here! Informant took a step forward and said, "They were locked away, Mr. Narrator, but he snuck in when you were asleep and picked the lock and stole them."

Wyaward Son face-palmed. "Are we really completely disregarding the fourth wall?"

"Um..ya." DB shrugged. "But, we should really get back to being serious and let the fourth wall take a break from our assault on it." He then turned to Star. "So, now what do you have to say?"

Star begun to chuckle a very evil chuckle that is actually sending chills down my spine. "So, you know that I'm not Star. Good for you." Her voice had changed and it had an evil edge to it. Her eyes also showed emotion. "Now, what was your first real clue?"

"Well, you tried to hold back a smile with my prank. For someone who never smiled, that would not of caused any reaction. Unless they were secretly against the ones that got covered in the oil and feathers. I only know this because of my master's master. He seen me do the prank on my master, though he didn't smile or even force one back. His expression was blank. That was from only from a few hundred years of not smiling. I'm not sure how old Star is, but she never smiled once in her entire life, so that makes it easier to not smile or even feel a want to smile." Wow. Am I really going to be that long winded when I get older? Ow! Okay, okay. DB held a cocky smile.

The fake Star held her hands up in surrender. "You've caught me." She got into a fighting stance. "Now, I'll kill you instead of making you suffer!"

"Um..." DB tapped a claw on his chin. "What makes you think you stand a chance against me?"

"Because." The fake Star now had a cocky grin. "Whenever I take the form of someone, I gain all their strengths and abilities. Though, it's only as long as I'm in that form."

"Ah. Second question. In actuality, are you a guy or a girl?" Everyone face-palmed. Even I had to face-palm at that. What is the older me thinking?

The fake Star blinked in confusion. She even dropped her fighting stance. "Why...Why do you want to know that." The distraction allowed DB to deliver two kicks to her face. Okay. Now I understand that. DB tried to deliver a third hit, but it was caught. The fake Star then threw him into the group. Wayward Son dodged, along with Informant and Matthew.

Matthew held up his shield and looked towards the others. "DB's taught me some of your attack strategies. How about a nine one alpha?"

"I like that one." Wayward Son grinned, as did Informant. "ATTACK!" Wayward Son went left, Informant went right, and Matthew went straight, so, obviously Matthew got to her first, but instead, he lept over her. Wayward Son actually went to Matthew and the combined force of Wayward Son kicking against the sheild and Mathew pushing forward sent Wayward Son off at a speed that Star couldn't protect herself. Informant then did the same thing. Wayward Son flipped off of Star, only for her to be hit by Informant the same way. DB got up and snuck around behind her. She was too busy focused on Matthew, who swung his shield at her, to notice DB coming behind her. After she kciked Mathew away and almost off the cliff, DB kicked her into the gong. What is with the enemies being hit into that gong?

**Location unknown**

I know you wanted to see more of the fight, but this is important. OW! Will you stop hitting me!? Anyways. The real Star is just barely conscious, but she is. She's also suspended between two pillars. She is hanging somewhat loosely. This is so she won't be able to pull the chains off the wall, but how would she be able to anyways? She seems to beat up to do anything. A dark figure in a throne sighs. "Mr. Narrator, do you really have to say everything you think of?" I do not say everything that comes to my mind. If I did, there would be something about trees making good training dummies. Anyways, since you're breaking the fourth wall right now, mind explaining why she needs to be in a position that she wouldn't have a chance of breaking the chains? "I'm not saying. Now, I'm going to go on with the story." Fine. The figure rose from his chair and walked towards Star and lightly patted her cheek. "Oh, why must you continue to fight against me? I know we are on opposite sides, but that doesn't mean we have to keep fighting."

"The only wy for that to happen is for you to change your ways." Wow. How she's able to be so emotionless is beyond me.

The figure looks up. "You're not alone there." He then looks back to Star and removes his hand. He walks away a few steps before turning back around to her. "You know, the others really don't like you. They've been wanting you gone since you came."

"i know this. DB even told me."

"Yes. So, you'll never be rescued, which means you'll be stuck here forever and no one will rescue you." He begins walking away.

"Wouldn't they be curious as to why I left?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He lifted his hand a cloud appeared in front of her and it expanded to be like a television screen. Wow. Old fashioned TV. Nice.

_The warriors were all sitting at a table. DB was leaning back with his hands behind his hands. "Man, am I glad that she completed her mission. Now I won't have an emotionless robot get in my way of training. Or get between me and my girl." He kissed Wan on the cheek._

_"Why don't you two get a room!?" Viper smacked Mantis._

_Wayward Son chuckled. "I can't believe she thought we needed protection from that army. We easily took it down. Even that major attack was taken down."_

The cloud then faded. The figure grinned, again showing its teeth. "You see? They believe your mission was completed, so they aren't even looking for you. So, I'll be able to send in my real attack and take them out."

Star still had no emotion. "You have failed before. You will fail again." How is she able to be so emotionless!? I mean, come on! She was just shown she failed a mission, how did that not get a reaction out of her!? (A/N: Me: Younger DB? Younger DB: Yes? Me: She hasn't shown any emotion for her entire life! Don't you think she would have felt something if she had felt emotions before? Younger DB: Good point. Me: Sorry for the interuption audience. I just really needed to confront this DB about it.) Okay, well, now I've had a talkin' to about it, let's just continue.

The dark figure chuckled. "Without you there, who will protect DB from me?" Star remained silent. This caused the shadow to turn towards her. "You are either silent because you realize I'm telling the truth or because you are forming a plan as to what they could do to protect themselves from me. I'm betting on the latter."

"you'd be correct. How much do you know of your enemy?"

"Very little. But, enough to beat them."

"You'd need to know more than a little to beat DB."

The figure walked up to Star and violently grabbed her face, revealing claws on the end of his fingers. "what makes you so sure!?"

"I've been watching him a lot and I know all about him and know he has more surprises up his sleeve than you could expect." Wow. Um, that means she also knows all about me. Thats creepy.

The figure dug one of his claws into her cheek, making her roar in pain. He then grinned and stabbed one of his other claws into her gut nad removed it. He promptly put a bandage on it. "Don't want you to bleed to death before you see your mission fail. And we will see that you are wrong." He walked off. Star faded unconsciousness from the pain.

She had one last thought before her eyes closed. _"DB will give you a surprise."_ Wow. Even her thoughts are monotone.

**Musicians village**

The fake Star was now being sat upon by Po. DB was kneeling next to her. "Now. First question. What is your gender?" Again? The older me really asked that agian? Everyone face-palmed again. "What? I'm curious. If it's a guy, I can laugh at him for becoming a female." Well, that actually makes sense. "See! The younger me understands!"

The others just face-palmed. The fake Star transformed into their actual form. They were black in color. And, when I say black, I mean so black that it is darker than any other black you've seen. They actually looked like a miniature version of Jong, except they didn't have as long of a tail. "You happy?" His voice...hahahahahah! It's a guy that was disguised as a girl. OW! Alright! You don't have to be so mean about it. His voice was really low and gravelly.

"So, you're a guy?"

"Yes." With that, DB burst out laughing and rolling on the ground. The creature frowned. "you know, I'm not only able to make myself look like others." DB stopped laughing. He was then enveloped in a light, and when he looked at himself, he looked like Wan.

"Wow. Really?" DB shook his head. Wan was holding her laughter, as was the rest of the warriors. DB then grinned. "I guess if you don't change me back, if I want a laugh, I'll just look at myself and remember that you did this." Wait. WHAT!? I'm really going to be like that!?

"That did not have the desired effect." DB changed back to normal.

"Good. Now, where is Star being held?"

"I'm never going to tell you. I'm also resistant to all torture methods."

DB, Wayward Son, and Informant all grew wicked grins. Matthew leaned down and said, "These guys know every torture method ever made. So, you basically just gave them a challenge. You're about to get tortured." He then stood up and turned to the three ninjas. "Mind if I help you?"

"Come on." DB and Wayward Son grabbed the shapeshifters arms and carried him over a hill. Soon after, screams were heard.

**Younger DB: My voice hurts from the narrating, so Wolverine, if you don't mind.**

**Wolverine: Rev-**

**Me: Hold on! I just want to say, I'm no longer sure if this will be going to the original length I had in mind or what. But, I keep changing the script. so, not even I know what will happen next. Now, you may continue.**

**Wolverine: Review.**

**Me: And please tell me what you thought about the younger DB narrating. If you liked it, I'll let him continue. Also, tell me your favorite part so far. My personal favorite art is when they had completely disregarded the fourth wall at the beginning.**


	7. A Lost Star Found(surprise for the host)

**Me: Hola!**

**Younger DB: You sound like Diablo.**

**Me: You might want to save your voice because you're going to continue narrating. I like it and so does some of our audience.**

**Wolverine: Guess they like getting their brains turned to mush by stupid jibber-jabber.**

**Me: Actually, to them, it's funny. I find it funny myself, even if I have to smack him a few times.**

**Younger DB: So, I'm narrating this from here on out?**

**Me: Yep. So, I'll say it this time. En-**

**Younger DB: ENJOY!**

**Me: Really?**

**Younger DB: Well, I'm just here for this story, so I'm saying it as often as I can. ONTO THE STORY!*he strikes a dramatic pose***

The warriors had all gone to the Jade Palace. Wait? Why don't we see them going there? DB looked up to the sky. "Nothing really happened on the way back. Besides, nothing was of importance until we get here."

Wan put her hand on DB's shoulder, causing him to look towards her. "You know that you didn't need to do that. Just let the narrator do as he wants. He is the younger form of you. You would have done the same thing if you were as ignorant as him." Thank you Wan. Wait. HEY! The warriors all start laughing at my expense. "I'm just joking." Anyways. They had to...go a little far with the torture. But, it wasn't the most painful way to...pass on.

"Could we please not talk about that?" DB looked up to the sky. Why does he look at the sky? He could look towards you guys and have the same effect. Now, let's stop breaking the fourth wall. We do this too much. DB hung his head. "I can't believe we couldn't find where They were keeping Star."

"We'll find her." Matthew put a reasurring hand on DB's shoulder and smiled slightly. DB looked towards him, but just turned his attention back to the ground.

The group headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Oh! And to make plans on what to do next. The author is glaring at me for my blunder. Shifu was stroking his beard as they gave him the information. "Hm. Perhaps he will start another attack and we can get one of them to tell us where he has the army."

"I don't think that will work." All eyes went to the wolf that was with the army. "You see, he transports us through a portal. So, we wouldn't be able to tell you where he is hiding."

"So, basically, we won't be able to get there unless we leave with the army?" DB propped his head on his fist, much like he was positioned in the previous story, but instead of standing, he's sitting and instead of a barrel, it's the table.

"Exactly. But, then you wouldn't make it out because the army would kill you."

Wayward Son put his head on the table and groaned in annoyance. "So, basically, we have no way of getting to her, correct?"

"Unforetunately, yes." The others all groaned and lowered their heads, except DB, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Just like me. Trying to think of a plan. Heha!

"Order up!" Po passed out bowls of noodles to everyone. Hey! Don't I get any? What's that? Alright. I'll get some when I'm done. DB began eating his noodles, but still had a thinkin' look plastered on his face.

"What are you thinking, DB?" Everyone turned to see DB's face after Wan asked that.

"Well, I wonder if it would be possible for me to somehow copy the portal through memory of what it was like."

Wayward Son perked up at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well-" He paused and somehow looked directly at me and he pointed towards me. "You need to hit yourself with a frying pan after this is done, so you'll forget this. I learned this later on in life than where you are at." Alright. I will. The author says he'll make sure it happens. "Good. Well, you see, I have learned how to copy some portals just by being near them. Took a while, but I learned."

"When did you learn this?" Wayward Son glared at DB, most likely for not telling him earlier.

"Well, it was three months before I first visited here. Younger me, who's narrating, write that you'll be learning something three months before your first big adventure." Got it!

"So, you think you might be able to get there by copying the portal?"

"Exactly." DB let out a small proud smile.

Before he could do anything, though, a black cloud appeared in front of them and it expanded into another old fashioned TV. On it was a dark figure. Oh I hope there's a way to change the channel. "Hello, 'heroes'. How are you?" He had sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Is there any way to change this channel? Maybe to sports or my dimension maybe?"

The dark figure let out an evil chuckle. "It can change channels, but only to what I want."

"Darn it! Well, what do you want?" DB set his cheek onto his fist with a bored expression.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I will be sending an attack to you in a few days time. I'll be the last one you face, making sure your dimise is sure to happen, especially with no Star to protect you." The screen then moved to show an unconcious Star. It then moved back to the dark figure. "So, you have time to prepare. Though, it won't be enough."

The cloud started to dissappear, but DB stopped it. "WAIT!" It grew back to the size it was. "What if I were to switch places with Star?"

The figure chuckled. "Why would I want to switch a weakling like you with Star, who is much more powerful than you?"

DB let out a smirk. "Well, she is in no condition to fight. She has several cuts and some sort of stab wound in her stomach, which will cause her great pain in battle. I, on the other hand, am full and well. You've seen what happens when I have Righteous Fury, which, just thinking about what you've done to her..." He was cut off by his Righteous Fury starting. He let out a snort. "You get what I'm saying. I also have the ninja armor, which will guve me an advantage. I'm also sure that I can get some others to help us. Like, all the masters and my three worst enemies. I'm sure Jong would be more than happy to help. I could also send Wayward Son to get my ninjas and the ninjas of other clans to come. If you have me trade places with her, I won't send Wayward Son to get them." Everyone looked at him in shock.

The figure tapped his chin in a thoughful manner. "Hmm. I like the sound of that. Alright. You may come in place of her. i'll open the portal in a few seconds." The old fashioned TV dissappeared. Okay. What's the older me doing?

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Everyone yelled at him.

DB sighed. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, alright?"

Shifu, along with everyone else, was glaring at him and pointed a chopstick angrily at him as he spoke. "This is _not_ a good idea! You are risking, not only the fate of this dimension, but the fate of every dimension by doing this. She is not a reason to risk all of that for!"

"Guys. I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Please." The portal opened over the table. He was about to go in, but Wan stopped him. She had tears in her eyes. He picked her up. "I _promise_ everything will be alright. I've never broken a promise before, and I'm not gonna start now." He then lept through the portal. And it closed right after.

"I hope he's right."

**unknown location**

DB finally landed on his feet. "Hey! I landed on my feet! WOOHOO! Yeah -haha!" He continued cheering like this for a while, before the figure cleared his throat. He turned to look at him. "Hey. How is it I was finally able to land on my feet?"

The figure chuckled. "It was not like your portals, which are amature compared to mine."

"Alright. We had a deal. Send Star there." DB had a serious expression.

"Oh. Was that the deal? That part must have slipped my mind." The figure grinned an evil grin.

"Good thing I brought that part into my figures." DB had a cocky smirk. "I never really thought you would let me switch places with her. You just wanted a way to weaken them more, so I decided to use what would weaken them the most to get you to allow me here, so I could free her." The figure chuckled evilly. It's so evil, a shiver has gone down my spine. Just so you know, that is hard to do. DB looked towards me again and smirked. "Harder for it to happen to me. I even got a shiver down my spine." He then turned back to the figure.

"Do you really think you can get passed me to get to her? Even with your Righteous Fury, I can beat you." DB closed his eyes and his Righteous Fury went away. Okay. Now I'm really confused. DB opened his eyes with a confident smirk. The figure- and me- had a confused expression.

"I can't use my Righteous Fury and electrical powers at the same time." (A/N: Me: i know I haven't used them in here for a while, so I decided to bring 'em back. Younger DB: I don't have electrical powers! How does he have them!? Me: You'll find out when you're older. Also, if you remember, he can only use them a limited number of times while here. Alright, take it away younger DB!) Thanks.

Star woke up and noticed DB standing there. _"What is he doing here!? I'm not worth trying to rescue! He needs to leave! Now!"_ She then decided to make her thoughts heard. "DB! Get out of here! I'm too beat up to be worth trying to rescue!" How is she still monotone? She is also emotionless still. Somehow.

"Star. You are needed. And I'm going to rescue you."

The figure chuckled. "All you've done is quickened your death!"

"do you know anything about how I fight?"

"Enough." The figure shrugged with the response.

DB shook his head with a confident smirk. "Enough. Is never enough. The only two who truly know enough are Diablo and, well, Jehovah."

The figure scoffed. "We'll see about that." He got into a fighting stance, as did DB. DB even got his electrical powers ready.

Star stared at the electricity coming from DB's hands. _"He's using his electrical powers to help me? But, he's going to need that later, when Diablo finally attacks. He can only do it four more times now. Does he really see me as that important?"_ I think I heard some fluctuation in her voiced thoughts. What's that? It was just a hopefil thought? Alrighty then.

DB and the figure chagred, ready to fight.

**Me: That's the end of the chapter!**

**Wolverine: Hey, bub. Think you could let me out now?**

**Me: um...Ya. About that...I maybe, sort of, may have possibly kinda set the defences to on with a timer on it that won't go off for a while. Long enough for us to for sure get this story done.**

**Wolverine: And just how long would that be?**

**Me: Long enough for this to be a twenty chapter story, so, basically subtract the chapter number from twenty and that's how many days there are left.**

**younger DB: So, we're all here for twenty days?**

**Me: Um, it would be twenty if this was the first chapter and I set it then. But, it's less than that.**

**Wolverine: After I'm able to get out, I'm gonna gut you like a fish.**

**Younger DB: No you won't. I'll protect him.**

**Deadpool: SO WILL I!**

**Us three: Deadpool?**

**Deadpool: The one and only from my dimension. *he bows slightly***

**Me: But...My defenses should be impossible for anyone to get through. I mean, I designed them and had DB have everyone he knew double-check the layout, and they found no way to get in or out!**

**Deadpool :There is a way in, but no way out.**

**Younger DB: Looks as though we are now stuck in here with Deadpool now.**

**Wolverine: This just keeps getting better and better.**

**Me: Well, sonce you arrived, mind telling everyone to re-**

**Deadpool: REVIEW ABOUT HOW AWESOME I AM!**

**Me: Well, take off the last five words. Also, of all the storied I've written and you have read, let me know which one is you favorite and what your favorite part of all of them is. I'm just curious. My personal favorite part is when Diablo first comes in and him and DB have their first fight. My favorite story of mine is "A Hero's Death". Don't know why though. Well, remember to re-**

**Deadpool: REVIEW!**


	8. Brutal Beatings

**Me: We're just going into the story, so, younger DB, you're on now! Enjoy!**

DB lept over the figure and shot an electrical blast to his back. The figure turned around and threw an ax, but DB just side stepped it. He charged again and threw a punch a shot an electrical charge through his fist into the figure's chest, only pushing the creature a few inches back. The creature threw a punch and DB barely dodged and threw a kick, only for it to get caught. DB sent electricity through his foot, but the figure was unaffected as he threw DB into a wall. DB pulled himself off the wall, but he didn't get into a battle position. "I haven't perfected this, but it should do the trick." DB put both of his hands together at his right side, then he brought them up, and as he did, a powerful blast of elctricity shot out, hitting the figure, while sending out bolts of electricity in every direction. The figure was being pushed back, but it pushed against the blast, only to fall over when the blast ended. DB looked tired, but he charged at the figure, lept over him while he was getting up and threw an attack to his back, and, unknown to the figure, he hit his actual target- the locks that held Star.

The figure smirked. "So. That's his plan." Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look, you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall unless you continue with the script, so, just pretend like you didn't hear me. "I'd rather not." Look, either do that, or I will take upon myself the figurative role of God against you so you will continue with the script. "How will you do that? Turn me to stone?" If I have to. Now, get to the script! "Fine." The figure charged towards DB and slashed at him, cutting his chest and sending him to the wall again. DB slid down the wall and the figure sent another hit to his face, cracking the wall. He then picked up DB by the head and slammed him on the ground. He lifted him again to where they were eye to eye. "How does it feel to know you failed what you tried to do? Hm? Does it hurt?"

"About as much as your breath. Ever hear of breath mints? Or at least water? Anything to lessen the smell? It smells like you went to an outhouse and gorged yourself on what you found. Sorry readers for that horrible image." DB was to hurt to move.

The figure growled. "We'll see if you keep the same joking attitude when your head is as flat as a pancake!" The figure then began squeezing on DB's head. DB began struggling as the pain increased and Star could only watch in horror. DB's eyes flashed open with fire shooting out and surprising the figure to where he almpst dropped him. The figure quicklt regained his composure, but not quick enough for DB to kick him away. The wound on his chest disappeared. DB made a giant fireball and shot it at the figure. He also shot a smaller one to Star, releasing her left foot from their restraints. "Nice try! But, it will take more than that to stop me!"

DB smirked. "I know. It will also take those three." He nodded behind the figure, who turned around to nothing and got shot in the back. The figure turned back around and growled at DB, who was still smirking. "Watch out."

"I'm not falling for that again!" His foolishness was repaid by a foot to the back of the head. And Traitor landed next to DB.

"If anyone's killing him, it's gonna be me!" He got into a fighting position.

"Gee. Thanks. I feel special since you won't let anyone kill me."

"Only way to prove I'm the best when this is over."

"Alrighty then."

DB got into a fighting position. The figure drew a giant sword that was twice as long as the figure was tall and, at it's widest point, was half as wide as DB.(A/N: Me: Just realized something. Deadpool: WHY DID YOU INTERUPT IT!? IT WAS SO INTERESTING! Me: I forgot to say how tall this guy was. Well, he was about as tall as DB standing on top of Master Ox. Needed to say that. Bakc to the story). DB stared wide-eyed at the sword. "Amazed at its size?"

"Actually, I was amazed at how poorly constructed it was." One corner of DB's mouth went up.

The figure narrowed its eyes. "This sword was constructed by the best sword makers in all the dimensions."

"If it was, it would be a katana." They all turned to where Avenger was leaning on his katana. "Now, let's fight." He got off his sword and got into a battle position.

The figure was so concentrated on these three, he never noticed Mastermind going to fre Star.

The three rushed at the figure, each with a different weapon. Traitor was using a naginata(the same one DB had tried to kill him with), DB was swinging a chigiriki around, and you know what Avenger had. Traitor tried blocking the sword, but he was knocked towards DB, who jumped over him and landed on the sword. When the swing stopped, DB waved before giving a kick to the figure's face. A kick infused with Rghteous Fury FIRE! Though, it only burnt away part of the hood that the figure had, revealing a small section of brown fur. DB swung his chigiriki onto the blade of the sword, making a crack in it. The figure seemed to not notice this as he kept swining with it. traitor flew up. DB stopped the swinging sword with the help of Avenger on the other side of the crack. Traitor flew right into the crack as fast as he could, breaking it. DB then threw the part of the blade he was holding at the figure, but the figure dodged it. "FOOLS! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"

"We weren't trying to." The figure looked at DB with a confused expression, who nodded towards Mastermind, who was supporting Star and waved. He jumped through a portal. Avenger and Traitor did as well. But, before DB could, the figure grabbed him and threw him into the throne, breaking off the back of it. He then jumped ont DB and grabbed him by the throat, but not hard enough to completely cut off the oxygen supply, but it was enough for Db to be unable to talk and to try to get out of the grip.

The figure brought DB's face close. "You will die this day." He slammed DB hard onto the ground. "But first, I'm gonna make you suffer."

He released his grip enough for DB to talk. "At least Star is okay."

**Jade Palace kitchen**

The other four had gone here, and were watching the scene before them. "At least Star is okay." They all had wide eyes at his statement.

"how could he believe that I was worth saving? He didn't even like me."

Wan turned to the emotionless tiger with a warm smile. "That's DB. He doesn't care about his safety, just as long as others are safe."

"We need to save him. He's gonna die if we don't."

Wayward Son never turned from the cloud TV, but said, "DB is able to take care of himself." They all went wide-eyed when they heard one of DB's arms break and DB screamed in pain.

"I'm making sure all who care about you watch as you die this slow and painful death. I'll even let them have a look at your face before I kill you." The screen then showed DB's face. The figure had evidently hit DB's face a few times, as an eye was swollen and he had bleeding in multiple spots.

DB somehow managed to smile. Weak as it may be. "Guys. Don't worry about me. I ain't dyin' today."

The screen went out just in time for them to see a blinding blast of fire hit the figure, though he didn't let go of DB as he flew backwards. "Is that the best you got!?"

"Yes. But, I came with another friend." DB threw out a piece of paper and a swirl of words came out, and there was Jong. He hit the figure, making him drop DB. "Let's go." A portal opened beneath them and the piece of paper, and they came into the kitchen as well, with the TV disappearing. Jong was still holding DB, who shortly after, passed out and the Righteous Fury went away.

"I'm gonna go get the ninjas here."

"I'll get the masters to come here. Wu sisters, anyone from the criminal underworld that would help to save themselves, get them. Po and Tigress, get the Imperial Army. Matthew, can you get the army from your country?"

"I'd need a portal to it." Mathew never moved his eyes from DB.

"He's the only one that can do it, since he's the only one that's been there." Informant pointed slightly towards DB.

"Couldn't you do it, Informant?"

"I don't know where it is, so I can't make it there directly without several trial and errors."

"So, we can't get help from there." Shifu stroked his beard. "Jong." Jong turned to Shifu. "Is there any possibility of Ming helping us?"

Jong scoffed. "Not even for self-preservation. You really ticked her off that much."

DB moaned and his eyes opened slightly. "Portal...to...Matthew's...army." A portal just barely opened. Informant focused on it, and it opened up more, as DB fainted again.

"Let's go." Matthew and Informant went through.

"Jong, make sure to take care of him." Jong nodded as he followed Traitor to the barracks. Shifu went off, as did the Wu sisters. Wayward Son opened two portals. He left through one, and Po and Tigress through the other.

"Crane. I think you and Viper should get the Ladies of the shade. Or at least Tai Lung." Everyone looked at Mantis. "What? I can have my moments."

"He's right. Come one, Viper." Viper climbed onto Crane's back and he flew out of the room.

"We should train, just so we can stay prepared for anything. But first, why are you three here?" Monkey pointed at the two remaining villains.

Avenger sighed and crossed his arms." Diablo and Shen would try to join that guy if they knew about him. We said we were going off for some special training just so we could be able to get what we wanted." He ended with turning his head away and Mastermind just nodded. Monkey and Mantis turned towards each other and shrugged. They began walking towards the training hall and motioned the other two to follow them.

**Me: That's the end of the chapter.**

**Deadpool: That seemed long.**

**younger DB: I had to narrate. How do you think I feel!?**

**Wolverine: Quit whining you baby. *the younger DB glares at Wolverine***

**younger DB: I'll have you know I am able to take down both you and Deadpool at the same time, so just shut your mouth before I shove my katana up wh-**

**Me: Okay! I'm putting a stop to this right now. Younger DB. That's not very nice. Wolverine. Just try to stay calm and not say anything for now. Review everyone. Tell me your thoughts and feelings. Tell me your deepest fears and your secrets. I'll forget them before I could even think about telling anyone. I also don't re-read reviews after I've responded to them. So, don't worry. Review!**


	9. Army and Offer

**Me: I know I didn't put up a chapter yesterday, but the reason is because we were out all day yesterday and I didn't really feel like doing much of anything when we came home. So, ya.**

**Deadpool: But, that just allowed me time to talk without a story interupting me for an entire day!**

**Younger DB: Ya. That's a shame.**

**Wolverine: I'll say, bub.**

**Deadpool: Does no one like me?**

**Me: Well, I think you're funny when I'm not around you. But, you're annoying when I'm near you.**

**Deadpool: Oh. Hey, can I use your computer to read stories about me after you're done with this chapter?**

**Me: Umm...Sure? Anyway's. Younger DB, will you do the honors?**

**Younger DB: Enjoy the story with my awesome narrating!**

The skies outside the Jade Palace were dark with clouds. Like the kind you would see around a castle in a movie where the final battle is about to take place. We aren't near the final battle yet, though. Anyways. Jong was in the Training hall with the other conscious warriors that weren't off getting an army assimilated for them. So, basically, only Monkey, Mantis, and the three villains. The door opened up, and Matthew ws back with an army. The others went to look at it. "Nice army."

"Thanks. This is only a quarter of the entire army the country has. We were given half. Informant is talking to our other half about the enemy. Or.. at least what he knows about it. This part has already been given the lecture."

"This isn't close to being enough. "They all turned to the monotone tiger that was clutching her side.

"I didn't think it would be. But, it's a start." Mathew gave a small shrug.

Crane and Viper came in for a landing. "The ladies of the shade will be arriving here in a few days to help."

"hopefully he hasn't attacked by then."

Monkey then realized something. "You aren't near DB. Why is it that, when he was in perfect health, you were by his side as often as you could be, but when he's injured, you aren't?"

Star sighed. "I learned while watching his fight that he can take good care of himself, even in extreme situations. He can defens himself long enough for me to get there if he gets into trouble."

"Talk about irony." Everyone smirked at Mantis's remark.

A portal opened, and Wayward Son dropped down. He stood up and he had a huge smile. "We're getting _all_ the ninjas."

"Your entire clan is able to come? What if there is an attack at your clans base camp?" Viper had worry in her eyes as she asked the question. Did she really not understand when he emphasized the word 'all'?

Wayward Son shook his head as he said, "There won't be any attacks, because I got all the clans to agree to help with it. So, basically, be prepared to see a wide array of colored uniforms." He turned back towards the portal and a fox that had his mask off came through the portal. He opened his mouth, but Wayward Son held up his hand to stop him and said, "Send them through." The fox nodded and went back through. A few seconds later, ninjas in a variety of colored uniforms came through with leaps, rolls, kicks and basically every other form of making themselves look cool. "The best part is that they're going to listen to DB as their leader. I guess that's a good reason to be gentle when it comes to diplomatic relations." Wayward Son shrugged at the end of his sentence.

Everyone-except Star and the villains and of course Wayward Son- was gaping at the number of ninjas that had come through the portal before it closed. Monkey finally found his voice and asked, "How many ninjas came through?"

Wayward Son tapped his chin in thought for a second. "Well. It averages out to be about twenty-two point three ninjas per clan and there are about seven clans that are similar to ours, eight that want everything back to the original way it was, one clan for the ninjas of love, thirteen that are very secretive about themselves and only let the diplomats even know anything about them, and that's who their diplomats are. And five are just recently started. So...about seven hundred-eighty point five." Everyone stared at him with blank expressions and I had to face-palm. "Wait. I messed up somewhere."

Informant came up behind him and put his hand on Wayward Son's back and said. "Ya. You messed up on the average number per clan. There's twenty-three per clan on average. I have to know this to be the informant for DB."

"Right." Wayward Son chuckled slightly. "So, eight hundred and five."

"We still don't have near enough. If he wasn't brining the army, we would stand a chance."

"We'll win. I know it." DB was leaning against a set of weapons, barely keeping himself up with that.

"DB! You need to stay in bed!" Jong went towards him, but DB didn't except it.

He breathed a few times before finally speaking. "We need...to make...AGH! A plan." He let out a breath of pain and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he began speaking again. "I was able to learn the best way to fight him while fighting him, but it is impossible for one person to do it. You need to have a team. We'll be able to do it once the others are here. But, I'll need to double check to make sure I'm right. Star. I need a complete history of this guy."

As soon as he finished his sentence, another old fashioned TV was formed. The figure was sitting in his throne. You could tell his fingers were put together like an evil masterminds is when he is making a plan or is offering a deal to the good guys. Usually a deal that involves them making a choice of the lesser of two evils an-OW! Anyways, he grinned, showing his teeth, making him look even more sinister. "I see you're gathering an army. I know that you don't want to see any more bloodshed than what is needed. So, I have a proposition for you. You can face my army three days after you've gotten the entire army together and we'll have to face each other with our armies clashing to the bitter end and fight me after that. Or. The sundown after everyone has arrived, we have a fight between only me, the residence of the Jade Palace, DB, the Wu sisters, Star, Jong, the three villains, Wayward Son, and Informant. You have until an hour after the others have arrived to make your desiscion. Good day." The screen then disappeared.

Everyone looked towards DB. He sighed and he looked down. He looked back up with an expression that was unreadable. All you could tell was he was unsure about how to proceed. He collapsed to the ground, only in part to being so weak. Jong and Star were right next to him. "I. I...don't know what to do." He looked at all the others before looking down again. "It's true that we won't have as much bloodshed if we fight him in the fight he said if we were to win. But, I'm not sure if we'd be able to win. Only Star would stand a chance of winning in her top form. But, she's worn out, as am I, though, I can easily heal myself with Righteous Fury."

Traitor spoke up after a few moments of silence. "He's right. Even with the three of us, we had trouble with him and he never seemed to get worn out."

Jong spoke next. "I know that I was only able to do what I did because of the element of surprise. I could feel the power from him and it was greater than anything I've ever been faced with before. The only way we would stand even a fraction of a chance is if we had everyone in their top form."

"So, we'll wait." Everyone turned back to DB. "It will not only give us to time to get ready, but it will also give me time to make up a plan to be able to get him defeated." Everyone nodded. "Good. Now. Star, you'll have to give me all the information you have on him."

"I have made an entire biography of him. It is my hobby when I'm not on a mission."

"Great! Do you have it with you?"

"No. I had to leave it behind." DB's face formed a frown. "But, I do remember everything that was in it."

DB waved his hand. "The author can just teleport the biographey here." He's right I can. And, I di- whoa. The biography was in volumes and it was a stack of books about as tall as DB. DB blinked a couple of times in amazement. "Whoa. That's huge. You kept this very accurate, didn't you?"

"I did have to put two thousand years worth of information into it." Star shrugged like it was nothing.

DB whiistled. "This is gonna take me a while. Jong. Carry the stack of books into my room. Wayward Son. Carry me into my room." Jong picked up the stack of books and carried them to DB's room, as requested. Wayward Son was careful in pciking DB up and carrying him to his room. DB, just to be funny, said in a very childish voice, "Will you read me a story?"

Wayward Son rolled his eyes and said, "You're about to read a story. So no."

The two left and Star put a finger to her chin. "I never thought of anyone else reading it. Maybe I should have added pictures." Um...the younger DB has just fainted, as did many of those that had known Star for those few days, so, I'm gonna be finishing this chapter. Star walked out of the training area and to the barracks.

**unknown location**

The figure had his mouth gaping as he was watching Star leaving. "She is thinking about putting pictures into my biography!? But, that is not like her! She has always been the blank emotion ever since...Well, I won't ruin it for the audience. I'll reveal it to the heroes at the same time I reveal it to the audience. That way, I'll only have to go through it once."

**Me: Wow. Talk about lazy.**

**Wolverine: Whatever. Let's just get the ending done.**

**Deadpool: WAIT! What's the big secret!?**

**Me: Well, you can either read the script or you can wait.**

**Deadpool: You keep changing the script, so I'll never know if the script will stay the same!**

**Me: Exactly. So review and tell me what you think the big secret is.**


	10. Interesting Stories

**Me: Hello. Um...this is kinda embaressing, but Deadpool got inside the story so me and Wolverine are going inside to get him.**

**Younger DB: Sooo...I'm in hear alone?**

**Me: Exactly. And, since you're narrating, anything that happens as a result of Deadpool and us being inside of the story, just role with it. But, if we're just running in the distance, don't say anything.**

**Younger DB: Aye, aye, sir! *he salutes***

**Me: Enjoy the story and pardon any interuptions made by me and Wolverine. Also, younger DB...wait a little bit after me and Wolverine enter to start the story, got it?**

**Younger DB: Got it. Have fun tracking Deadpool. *I leave* Well, it's just me and you guys for a little bit before the story starts. But, it is needed so we can get Deadpool out of there. Okay. I'm gonna start now. Enjoy.**

The others had arrived at sunset and they were told everything. They had also told the dark figure that there was no way they were going to try to beat him while they were so weak. So, basically, they were going to have a war on there hands between two armies of who knows how big while also fighting a very powerful being that could destroy the dimension if given the chance. No pressure. Right now they were at the kitchen table it was lunch-time the day before they were going to fight him. DB had finished reading the entire biography and joined them for lunch. "so. How was the biography I wrote?"

DB turned to her and responded flatly, "Could of used more pictures." He then sighed and looked down. "There was one thing bothering me, though."

"what would that be?"

"It seemed like with all the information, it seemed that you skipped over some parts." Everyone turned their attention to Star. "Why would that be?"

"May we not talk about that?"

"Alright." DB then repositioned to where he was leaning back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. He turned his eyes only to Po. "When's the food gonna be done?"

"Pretty shortly."

All eyes went to DB. "What?"

"Why did you let it go so quickly?" Everyone began to agree with Mantis. DB merely shrugged.

"Food's ready." Po passed out the food.

"HEY! This isn't tacos!" Everyone turned to a figure wearing a red and black suit. "Where's my tacos!"

A wolverine rushed into the room. He turned his head and yelled, "I FOUND HIM!"

"Well, been nice. Gotta run." He then disappeared. They turned back to where th wolverine had been, but he had also left.

"That was...weird. Makes me hungry." Po then began digging into his food.

**the next day**

It was the day that they were going to be facing the figure. The valley had been evacuated. "Everyone familiar with the plan?" DB was inside his ninja armor. Everyone nodded. The only ones not in the group were Mastermind, Informant, Star, and the Wu Sisters. "I just hope he didn't look at what we had planned." I looked at the script. He didn't. "Doesn't mean he isn't going to break the fourth wall by going against what the script says." If he does, I'll just turn him to stone. DB snorted.

"I think I see his army." Wayward Son pointed to a wall of black coming over the mountains. Fast.

"Alright. Ox. Give the order for the army." DB nodded slightly to Ox.

Ox nodded before putting his hands around his mouth and shouted, "CHARGE!" The army that was at the base of the stairs began running towards the advancing army.

"Now, we go to where he is at. Informant and Mastermind should make for great distractions."

**On the other side of the mountains**

The figure watched as the last of his army disappeared over the mountains. He smiled. "How foolish of them. Now, they will not only leave their dimension defensless, but this one as well."

At that moment, Informant jumped out of the bushes, but he was in...is that a kayak? Even the figure was confused at this. Informant then began rowing, revealing it had wheels in it and he sang as well. "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream." He continued singing. And it wasn't very good. Mastermind then jumped onto the kayak while juggling.

"That's just weird. I'm gonna kill you now." He lifted a mace to crush them, but he was stopped when he heard an all too annoying battle cry. It was DB's. He turned to get a foot in the face.

"That is how ya do it in my house." DB then started doing some strange dancing. Why is he dancing when he hasn't won yet!? He then started moonwlking. I'm not even gonna ask. Informant then jumped and hit the figure in the face with the kayak. He was still in it, by the way. He then pulled the paddle apart and used them like swords, though they did little damage.

Jong then jumped out with the rest of the team and he hit the figure with his ax, only to have his head grabbed and thrown into Ox. Croc hot the figure with his tail and Po was launched by Tigress, but he simply bounced off the figure. "You fools won't be able to beat me!" DB fell out of the sky and brought a foot onto his head.

"We may not, but maybe that can." The figure looked up in time to get hit by four cannonballs. "That's where the others are. Just, to make sure the audience knows."

Matthew jumped at the figure, and was about to hit him with his shield only to have the figure hit him away with his mace. "i'm surprised you trust her enough."

DB somehow managed to trip him, but failed to hit him with his chigiriki as he was thrown away and landed bent over a branch, but he got back up, and his Righteous Fury started. "Trust who enough?"

He shot a ball of fire that was blocked, but the figure blocked that only to be hit by a thundering Wind hammer, though he acted as if he was only hit by a snowball. "You mean she didn't tell you about when she had emotion?"

He was then surprised by a kick from behind that sent him flat on his face. It was Star and she seemed to be glowing. Out of her stripes, fire shot out in intervals. "No. I haven't because I have put that out of my life."

The figure got up and chuckled. "Why would you put away the best part of your life?"

"Because, it led to me wanting to kill you." She charged at him and hit him hard enough to send him through a few trees.

He chuckled again. "Oh, but you do remember. You remember how we used to always hang out when you didn't have any duties." He then removed his cloak, revealing he was a brown-furred creature of some sort. He had a body that looked like an enlarged tiger with brown fur. His head was shaped like a wolf's and his ears were more like what would be found on a horse. He also had the claws, which were long enough to reach through DB. His tail seemed to resemble a snake. He was also very muscular and only wore a pair of pants that were plain and white. "Do I still look like you remember?"

"Yes."

"Um. Mind explaining what is going on here?" DB seemed to have the most interest.

"Well, she hasn't been completely honest with you. She never even metioned when we first met, which were under very calm circumstances. We were both young."

"We fell in love." Star closed her eyes, but a tear fell. Now everyone's mouth went wide open.

DB recovered surprisingly fast. "You mean, you fell in love with a guy that is evil!?"

"He wasn't always evil."

"I'll tell the story, my Starry Day." He smirked as Star growled.

_Flashback, normal POV_

_Star was sent on a mission to protect a prince in a dimension that she had never been before. Her entire mission was to remain undetected by the one she was protecting. She had followed him to a party and decided to look like those native, so she went from looking like a ball of light to a tiger. She tried to enter, but the guy in front of the building stopped her. "Are you on the guest list?"_

_"No, bu-"_

_"But nothing."_

_"But, I-"_

_"She has a date which is me." A handsom creature that had never been seen by Star walked up. "i am on the guest list. My name is Allaboham."_

_The guy at the door looked at the scroll, then back up. "Come on in." He then stepped aside and let the two in._

_When they entered, Star asked him, "Why did you help me get in?"_

_"Well, you seemed like there was a very important reason to get in, and I couldn't let such a beautiful creature stay away from her destination."_

_"Why, thank you." Her voice wasn't monotone. It was very beautiful. And she also blushed at his statement. "Now, I must find him."_

_"Who are you looking for?"_

_"A prince that I am suppose to protect. But, I can't let him see me." She began looking around._

_"Well, I might be able to help you locate him, as I know exactly where all the royalty go." He motioned for her to follow, and they came to a room that had many royals in it. "Now, why were you given the job of protecting someone but were unable to come in?"_

_"I was suppose to be undetected and I figured that I could just look like a normal being and stay undetected while following them. I did not think I would be unable to get in." Star's eyes then widened at what she had revealled. She then grabbed her new friend and teleported them away. The appeared on the roof. "You must not tell anyone what I have told you."_

_"Well, I figured as much. But, I wasn't going to press. I respect a woman's privacy."_

_"My name is Shining Star."_

_"Very beautiful name. As are you. Now, since we are this far, I would like to know who gave you this mission."_

_"Very well. It was the one who created everything. God."_

_"Well, why did he give you this mission?" Star was about to answer, when the party stopped and the prince Star was supposed to be protecting was being dragged out by a bunch of bandits. Star followed them, along with Allaboam. She jumped down in front of them when they entered an alleyway._

_"You would be wise to put him down."_

_"And you would be wise to get out of our way before we have to hurt you, little kitty."_

_"I may be a woman, but I am very powerful."_

_"And she has me to help her." Allaboam came from the other end of the alleyway. "Now, let the prince go, or else we will resort to force."_

_One of the bandits put a knife to the princes throat. "Come any closer and the pricne dies."_

_"Cowards. Only someone who doesn't know how to fight would resort to such tactics." Alla boam then shrugged. "Go ahead and kill him. He means nothing to us. We'll just attack you after he's dead and you'll be joining him." Star stared at him, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what will it be? You spending the rest of your days in a jail cell or taking the life of someone else?" The bandits stared at each other, and decided a jail cell was better than death and let the prince go. They were all quickly knocked out. "You're welcome, your highness."_

_"Thank you both. Who are you?" Before either could answer, Star got caught in a light and Allaboam was standing close enough that he was also caught in it. They then both disappeared._

_They appeared on a mountaintop. "Where are we?"_

_"We are on top of . Highest point on earth." Star spoke with a smile and a slight blush._

_"Why are we here?"_

_"Because I have noticed you and Star and how you both feel love for each other." A light spoke next to them._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My father and the one who gave me the mission." Her blush began to deepen._

_"Star. I do not wish for you to be with him, but I cannot stop you. If you wish to see him more, I will allow him to go to other dimensions."_

_"I do, father."_

_"very well." He sighed. "You may take him to which ever one you wish for your first date."_

_End flashback_

"So, you actually wnet against what your Father wanted, aka God. And you went out with him?" Star only nodded.

"Yes. But, we did more than date. Remember Paris? Ooh! Or what about when we wnet to Venice Italy. Or maybe even that evening on the Great Wall of China. Well...the ruins."

"SHUT UP!" Star now fully showed her anger, which frightened everyone except Allaboam, who only smirked.

"i'm surprised you never had a kid. Maybe that's just because you are a being who is angelic, but had a few nights where you just had to please yourself." His smirk grew, as her face went down.

DB's eyes widened. "You mean, you two went _there_!" Star only nodded.

"More than once."

"So, how did he turn evil?"

"He wished for more power from Father, but he was not granted it because of evil in his heart. That is when he turned to the Devil, who granted it, but only if he destroyed some people and dimensions. My first time fighting him, I almost did not survive. But, Micheal came to my aid and saved me. The next time, any love for him I had was gone. As well as any other emotion. I got rid of them so I could think clearly. I won. Afterwards, I fought him time and time again. Usually, my missions involved those who he would attack to be able to take out dimensions." Star began to cry.

"Well, that explains everything. Except why you were so determined with your mission that you went to the extremes you did."

"I never wanted to be drawn away again, so I took everything as seriously as possible."

"Remember that night in Paris how you called me-" He was cut off by Star tackling him. He merely laughed. "i am more powerful than any other time before and you are worn out, so I can easily beat you." He hit her off and she landed right in DB's arms.

"Well, let's take care of this freak."

**Younger DB: Well, Deadpool is still in the story, the backstory of how those two met is there, though some of that did not need to be stated, but that is a bad guy that would use any means he could to distract the good guys. Anyways, review and say everything you want. I'm now going to faint from that statement earlier. *he falls over***


	11. Hero's See Stars

**Younger DB: Well, they are still looking for Deadpool and I'm still here alone. So...ya. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

DB set Star down and he got into a fighting position with everyone else. Allaboam chuckled. "Do you really think you can beat me? Even with those cannons of yours, you are no match for me and my power!" At that moment, he was hit in the head by a grenade. I could have tried to explain it like it was ancient Chin and didn't know what it was, but I'm too lazy. The grenade exploded after he had picked it up and looked at it.

There was then a cry of excitement on a branch. Everyone turned to see the same figure dressed in red and black. "AWESOME! He fell for it!" He then disappeared.

DB face-palmed. As did I. "Why does he have to interupt us?"

Allaboam...Okay, I'm just gonna call him Boey. Boey looked up to the sky. "Don't call me that." Come on Boey. "No. You can call me Allah." No. Because that is the Muslim name for there God, which is just 'God' in another language. "Boam then." Fine. Boam chuckled. "Even with his interuptions and strange weapons, I will still be victorious."

"ATTACK!" The group charged. Jong swung his ax to block the mace, but he didn't have enough strength to keep it down and was tossed backwards into a tree that broke. Viper whipped him with her tail, but it did nothing, as did Shifu hitting him with his staff. Ox swung his mace, which made Boam grunt in pain, but that was all. Boam then swung his mace and broke Ox's, while also knocking him down, but he quickly got back up. Traitor swooped down from above while Avenger swung his tail from the front and Mastermind used his size as a weapon from behind. There combined effort knocked Boam onto the ground. But he got back up and kicked away Tigress. DB shot a fireball at him, that exploded on impact, sending him a few feet back. He was slightly burnt.

He chuckled. "You cannot beat me with such pathetic attacks." He then shot a smaller fireball at DB, but it had a larger explosion. Luckily DB narrowly avoided the explosion, but he was thrown a little by the shockwave. He used it as a way to give him an increased kick by going through a portal that put him behind Boam, though it did very little. Informant landed on Boam while stil in the kayak and lept off. He then came out of the kayak and broke it over Boam's head, which slightly disoriented him, giving Star the chance to hit him with a powerful punch, sending him twenty feet away. He got up and blocked DB's katana with his mace, but was then on the buisness end of Ox's horns and was again on the ground. He then grabbed Ox's horns and swung him around, throwing him into Mastermind and those two were down for the count. "Now what are you going to do?"

DB pretended to think about it. "Hm. Do a little jig." He then did just that, though it was only three seconds. Okay. I'm really going to become that laid back even in fights to the death. DB looked towards me. "Yes. One of your talents will be to make jokes at inapropriate times." Wow. Anyways. DB then chrged full speed, and through a kick that was somehow dodged. How Boam could move that fast, I'm not sure.

"Hello? Remember last chapter?" Right. Power from the greatest evil.

"Even I knew the answer to that." Well, you are older than me, DB. So of course you would be able to know that more than me. Back to the story. DB glared at Boam. He thne smirked. Boam narrowed his eyes as he was hit form behind by both Po and Jong. This made him fly towards DB, who charged his fist with fire and when Boam got close, he hit him as hard as he could with it, sending him onto his back. Boam opened his eyes in time for a black and white blur to land on his face. Po quickly rolled off and got into a battle position. Boam got back up and was hit by more cannonballs. They knocked him back down. He then got back up and sneered. DB put his hands together and closed his eyes. A swirling vortex of fire was sent out and hit Boam, sneding him spinning into the mountain that was right behind him. He fell down and there's the author. Um..The author then woke up and teleported out of the hole in the shape of him. Had to get him out of there. Anyways. Boam charged at the group and hit Croc and Jong. And two more bite the dust. DB just smirked. "Have you noticed anyone missing?"

"Ya. Where's that cowardly other form of you?"

"Getting some more muscle." DB's smirk grew while Boam gave him a confused look.

Soon, though, you could hear voice shouting form above shouting, "LLLIIIITTLLLLEEE BOOOSSSSMMMAAAANNN!" A few seconds later, Grundi landed on top of Boam. "Me here, little bossman."

"Good to see you Grundi." Grundi then ran to DB and scooped him up in a hug. "Grundi...Can't...breath."

Grundi dropped him. "Me sorry."

"It's okay." I just started getting that experience. We just got Grundi with us. If you don't know who he is, look at chapter eleven of the author's longest story, which is 'The New Journey.' "Now, we need you to help us fight Boam." DB pointed to the figure that was getting up and dusting himself off like he had _not_ just gotten landed on by an elephant.

"Well, seems you got your muscle. But, it's still not enough." Wayward Son then hit him in the head with his chigiriki, breaking the chigiriki. "Was that suppose to hurt?" He then kicked Wayward Son hard through ten trees.

Grundi then got angry. "No one hurt other bossman!" He then chraged surprisingly quick. Boam simply grabbed Grundi's trunk and flipped him over his shoulder. Though, he did not let go after that and Grundi used his trunk to swing him into trees and then threw him back into the mountain. DB jumped over Grundi and delivered a kick to Boam, making him sink in more.

"You ready to give up yet?" DB leaned on his katana.

Boam opened his eyes and grinned. "I'm not even getting started." He then put his hands into the mountain and pulled out to giant rocks. He threw the first at Grundi, though, when it hit, Grundi simply smiled like the idiot he is. The second, he swung at DB, who flipped out of the way. The second swing, DB swung his chigiriki at it, making it shatter.

"Grundi. Did you bring the chigiriki I made for you?" Grundi pulled out a chigiriki that was the size of the two rocks that was pulled out of the mountain. "Throw it." Grundi threw it at Boam, who had just jumped up and was about to hit DB, but he was hit by the chigiriki. That mountain really likes him. Boam broke a hole in the chigiriki and got out. "REALLY!? How are we suppose to defeat a guy who can do that!?"

"LIKE THIS!" Wayward Son hit him from the side with a fire kick, though it did nothing.

The other conscious warriors came to DB's side. "This is not going well."

"What we do little bossman?"

"Attack and hope we win. That's all I got." They all charged and Boam smirked. He charged at Po and swung him as hard as he could, knocking out Informant. He threw him into Grundi's face, but did nothing to slow him down, but Po got a broken back and was out cold. Tigress threw a flurry of attacks after that, but she missed with an attack and took out Viper. Boam then grabbed her fists and used then to block Shifu's attacks and was able to bock her kicks. He then twisted her arms in a way that broke them, then grabbed her tail and swung her into Crane, making him fly backwards, but neither were knocked out. He threw her out of the ring. Crane and Traitor watched for a few seconds before turning to each other and nodding. They both dove down and crashed into Boam. He was pushed back, but grabbed Grundi and threw him into the two fliers, causing both to be crushed under the weight of Grundi, though not dead. They were out. Grundi got back up and charged towards the battle. "EVERYONE MOVE!" Everyone except Boam got out of the way of Grundi. They went to a rock and then Grundi began pounding Boam. Boam finally caught both of Grundi's hands. He then glared into Grundi's eyes. His eyes flashed black and Grundi fell unconscious.

"Hm. That was suppose to put him under my control. Oh well. I don't need him." He shrugged and turned his attention towards the others.

DB stared at Grundi and his Righteous Fury flared white, causing the others, except Wayward Son, whose Righteous Fury only went to a hotter red, and Star. DB teleported infront of Boam and kicked him upwards with a hot fire kick. Wayward Son appeared above him and kicked him down. when he was mere feet from the ground, Star hit him and he slid to a stop. Shifu tried hitting him with his staff, but his attack was redirected and then he was hit in the face and landed next to Tigress, who had tried to get up, but she had felt pain in her arms and couldn't because it was too great. She went to him and checked his heart beat and breathing. Both were normal, but, alas, he was out of the fight. DB had fire shooting out of his eyes as he walked towards Boam and setting small patches of grass on fire. "You're gonna die for what you did to Grundi." Wayward Son and Star went next to him. Avenger went next to Star. Mantis and Monkey were next to Avenger.

"Um, dude. I'm not sure we're gonna survive this. I mean, he did take out the rest."

"Oh. I'll let you all live. As my pets." Boam grinned evilly.

"I am nobody's pet!" Avenger glared as he spoke. Everyone got into battle positions.

"ATTACK!" Everyone charged. Two fireballs hit, followed by a few more cannonballs. Mantis began spinning him around delivering hits. He was then thrown up and Monkey was thrown by Star into him. Monkey bounced off and landed a few feet away. Boam got back up and picked up a tree and threw it. DB destroyed it with a quick blast, but one of the pieces caught Mantis off gaurd. And then there were five. Avenger quickly hit him with his tail, brought out a naginata and sliced his gut slightly. He tried slicing again, but it was caught and Boam tried to throw Avenger with the naginata, but Avenger let go and hit him again. Boam kicked him with such force he went out of sight.

**With the Wu sisters**

They were about to light the cannons again, when They noticed Avenger coming in and he hit Wing, knocking her out. "i think it's time we went to help them." Wan was almost pleading.

Su sighed. "you stay here. You have a broken arm still. I don't want you getting hurt. Fire these four again and I'll be heading down there." Su took off running. Wan sighed and lit each of them cannons and then began towards the fight as well, reaching the edge of the forest in time for the cannns to go off.

**The fight**

Monkey had been taken out by Star being thrown into him. Tres mas. DB, Wayward Son, and Star charged and jumped and threw three powerful hits at the same time. Boam got back up..okay how much damge does he have to take before he is down for good? He smirked. "you weaklings can't defeat me! There are only three of you left and you're ech worn out!"

He was then hit by four cannonballs. He got up again, only to meet Su's foot. Before she was able to leap off he grabbed her leg and squeezed it until there was a very clear cracking sound and she hissed in pain. He threw her into the group, but DB caught her, wth out burning her. He teleported her into safety and teleported back to being next to the others. Also, remember he's wearing his ninja armor. He looked towards the others. "This could be our last stand. So, i just wanted to say, Wayward Son. I was the one that broke your katana."

"That's okay. I broke your favorite shurukein."

"We're even then. Even though that happened a few months ago." Wait. That would mean they did it while DB was in this dimension. "no, duh Sherlock. I've been here for a few months. Getting closer to a year every second. Now, you will be taken down, even if we have to die to do it." The trio charged and he charged as well. He was very obvious that his target was the weakest member of the group, Wayward Son.

He threw a kick, but only recieved a burnt toe. DB had set up a fire shield. He then had a few choice words. He then ran full force towards the advancing fire wall. He ran through it and into Wayward Son and delivered a few really nasty blows to the face, leaving a bloody mess. He was lying still after that. Very still. Wan made herself known at this point and checked his vitals. "He's alive."

"Wan! Get out of here!" DB waved his arm, motioning for her to run. She never got the chance, because Boam hit her hard, and she hit a tree, knocking it down.

She slid down. She looked towards DB. "I'm gonna live. Kill him." Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

Boam smirked. "Then there were two."

DB was nervous. He threw off his armor. "Not gonna do me any good if I can't stay conscious."

"DB. We aren't going to be able to beat him. We need a miracle." Her eyes held tears.

DB put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "We'll beat him. We have to."

Star sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." At that word, something happened that no one expected. A pillar of light surrounded the two. Beams flew out and all those unconsious woke up. Boam shielded his eyes.

When the pillar disappeared, there was a sight that no one expected.

**Me: You'll find out next chapter. We also caught Deadpool and took away his teleportation device. We also tied him up and threw him into a closet while gagging him. *banging is heard from a closet* And, yes. It is the same one DB threw me in during the Christmas special I had.**

**Wolverine: Best time I've had since I've been here.**

**Younger DB: Just glad we won't have to worry about him.**

**Me: also, thanks for waking me up and teleporting me away from there. Even if you did have to...use more power than any narrator should have.**

**Younger DB: Well, as the narrator, I have all power over the story.**

**Me: i know. Well, review!**


	12. How?

**Me: Okay. Let's see here. Deadpool still locked in closet? *banging is heard from a closet* Check. Younger DB awake to do the narrating?**

**Younger DB: I'm ready!**

**Me: Check. Wolverine still being angry because he's stuck here.**

**Wolverine: I am.**

**Me: Check. Audience ready for the next chapter? Hopefully that's a check. Me being done with checklist before we do the next chapter? And check. Now we can do the next chapter. Enjoy! Take it away younger DB!**

Where there had once been a white tiger and a coyote, there was now just one creature. It had the size of a tiger, but it didn't have stripes. It was white and had the tail and ears of a coyote. The face was slightly narrower than that of a tiger, but wider than a coyote's. The figure looked itself over. "Well. This is weird." The voice had some emotion in it and sounded similar to DB's, but slightly more feminen. Wow. I have that to look forward to.

Boam stared at the other figure in confusion as it continued to look itself over. "Who are you!?"

The figure turned its attention to him and scratched the back of its head. "Well. I'm DB and Star in one body. Yes. And we can switch whose mind is in control." At the word 'Yes.' the hand had dropped. Their hand then went up to their chin. "I wonder if we can have one mind focused on talking and the other on fighting. Oooo! Or maybe have one of the minds focused on shooting our Righteous Fury(A/N: Me: This is still going, by the way.) at some enemies and the other using melee combat on others!" Their face changed to one of confusion. "You really believe that to be something worth pondering?" Again, it changed to one like they were stating the obvious, and their voice slightly reflected it. "Yes. Hm. Since we are one, does that mean any emotions that are shown count as you showing them, even with me being the one that is showing them?" They sighed. "Well, they wouldn't be seen if you weren't here because I am feeling emotions just because we are one." They chuckled slightly. "Sure. That;s the only reason. I just thought of something. If we were like this and walking through town while talking to each other, people would look at us weird because they would think we were just talking to ourself. They would never know that it is really two different minds talking to each other."

"Think you two could stop talking to yourself and take out the enemy?" Mantis just had to say something to stop the comedy.

"I guess we could." They turned to Boam. "So, we will now be able to beat you because we are both at full health after we became one. And we have both abilities from each other."

"I kinda figured you would have both sets of abilities." Boam picked up his mace. "Prepare to die."

He charged and the two just stood there, while having a short debate that went like this: _"We need to move!" "No. Just let me handle this." "He's almost here! MOVE!" "No! Trust me!"_ With that, he arrived and they shot a blast of fire that was more powerful than anything DB had shot and it sent him deep into the woods. _"I told you to trust me on not moving." "Okay. You know what you're doing. I'll give you complete control of fighting. But, I'm still going to talk." "I figured you would, since you have some beef with him."_ Boam came back out and growled. They grew a cocky smirk. "Is that all you got? Because, if it is, I really need you to give up so I can get a 'to-do' list done. If you have more, I really need to see it so I can have a reason to put it off." Well. You know who came up with that remark.

Boam growled again. "Well, that is going to be the last 'to-do' list you ever see once I'm done with you!" He got into a fighting position, while they just stood there and faked a yawn. He charged and lept to deliver a kick, but they just ducked, then flipped over and deliver a fire kick to his back. Another dent in the mountain. He pulled out two chunks of rocks. "I'm gonna give you a beat down like you've never seen!"

"Oh. Giving us beats? I could go for some hard rock. Really. You said that joke when he has two rocks!?" Boam threw the rocks while they shrugged. "Best I could think of." They then destroyed both with only one hit each. "Besides. We can destroy anything he throws at us."

"It looks like it's just one person losing a debate with themselves." Mantis shook his head. "If I didn't know it was two people in one body, I would think it looked so sad."

Monkey nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

They smirked as Boam charged again. He then slid and tried to trip them, but they jumped and landed in the branch of a tree. They broke down everything above them and lit it on fire and gave him a surprise present. He hit another tree. He got up and shook his head. "Just give up already. I told you, I got a list I need to get to. You aren't giving me much reason to stay here." Boam grolwed and then smirked. "Great. He has a trick up his metephorical sleeves."

"you want a reason to stay here? I'll give you one." He then closed his eyes and his fur darkened and his claws got longer. They were now the length of Wayward Son's arms. His teeth also grew in length. He opened his eyes and they were now completely black. "This is the power that I gained from going to the Devil. You like?"

"Um. No. It makes you look twice as ugly as before. And that was bad then. I didn't think it could get any worse." Because of Star's emotionless state, Db let her control the facial expression, so it wouldn't show that he was scared. _"Star. What are we gonna do?" "We're going to use you Righteous Warrior power." "Um. Remember. I can't use that." "You can't, but let me have full control of the body and we can use a portion of it." "Alright. You have the controls. I'll just do the banter that you don't." "Fine."_ They hardened their stare. "Now, to finish what I should have before it began."

"Oh. Star? You're taking over? Well, maybe we can do what we did in the old days. What do you say?"

"i say you don't deserve to have ever known me." They then flashed white with power and they were glowing. "Now. You. !" The force of the last word surprised everyone. They smirked slightly. "Thanks for giving the emphasis on the last word. My pleasure." The warriors charged at each other. A white fireball was launched when they weren't three feet apart, sending Boam into the forest again, but they continued to run after him. He slid to a stop. He sat up and got a firey foot to the face, followed by a white blast to the chest, that didn't stop ntil it had consumed his entire body. When it stopped, he dropped to the ground, looking normal. There was a black mist floating above him. It disappeared soon after. He stood up and they turned off the light show. "You no longer have that evil power in you."

"But, I still have my natural abilities, which are more than enough to beat a weakling like you two! Wow, that is really weird to say." He blinked a couple times, before his glare returned.

They sighed and leaned against a tree. "Look. we haven't broke a sweat. You, on the other hand, are bruised and sweating. Though, not too much. You also have several durn marks. You are not going to win this." They shook their head. "So, make it easier on yourself and surrender."

He smirked. "DB. You would never surrender, would you? You would just fight until you were either killed or to weak to continue. Also, you know one of the oldest tricks in the book." Their eyes widened in understanding. "That's right. Faking yourself losing. i may have lost that power, but I am still able to do better than I've been letting on."

"I should have realised it. But, if you were really doing that, why did you choose now to let us know? The best time would of been when we're worn out from kicking your can all over the place not when we're still in a strong condition."

"Because. I've ordered some of my army to come back." He nodded to the clearing behind them, and a small group of about twenty came out. "Now. I am the one who will win."

"Star. You fire fire at the army. I'll be beating your ex to a pulp. Don't call him my ex. Sorry." (A/N: Me: It was no typo what I put in there. Wolverine: Could of fooled me. Me: I intended for that.) They charged at Boam and Boam and the army charged at them. Fire shot out of their tail and knocked down the first member of the group. They threw punches, that were blocked and blocked all attacks thrown to them from Boam by using their arms. They blocked attacks form the army with fire shields. They then teleported, causing Boam to kick one of his minions. They then shot an explosive fireball at him, causing him to hit two more of his soldiers. They were about to fire again, when a Thundering Wind Hammer caught everyone off gaurd. They turned to see an owl. "FENGHUANG!"

"Do I know you?"

"Um. Ya. I'll explain later. But, we really need you're help to defeat this guy." They motioned to Boam.

"Well, the others said DB was this way fighting a guy named Allaboam with the help of a tiger named Star."

"Well, we're helping them. Care to take care of the army?"

"Can do." She then flew towards the army and knocked the members down, causing them to follow her.

"There goes your army." They smirked.

He smirked back. "I'm surprised you lied, Star. You're not so goody two shoes after all."

"Actually. I wasn't a lie, since we will explain later and we, technically, are helping ourselves beat you, because of us being...well, us." They then charged. He blocked the hit, but he was pushed back. He then got ready for a kick, as that was the usual pattern. But, instead they threw another punch, but this time with FIRE! He was thrown back. He got up and was met with a firey uppercut. "Giving up yet?"

He looked up and yelled, "NEVER!" He got up and charged.

"Very well." They concentrated a lot of fire on their hand, and once he got within range, they delivered a nasty uppercut, that sent him flying, but he came landed in back where they started. "Hm. Not as much power as we intended to put into the attack. Well, I wanted to give him another chance to give up. DB. When he hasn't after all the chances, he isn't going to. Still, I only want to kill him if we have to."

"Then you'll have to kill me." He got back up and they concentrated a lot of power into their hand. They charged an delivered a kick after quickly transfering their stored energy into their foot, this time, he went flying upward even faster than Tai Lung did in the first movie. That also means higher.

"Well. That was all her, actually. I released all my bottled up rage against him. Remind me not to get you angry." They were staring up in the air. "i wonder how Fenghuang is doing."

"I just got the mutts defeated." Everyone turned their attention to Fenghuang, who was worn out and had ruffled feathers, but didn't look too bad. "They were easy. I just led them off a cliff. Now, explain yourself."

"i will after we know for sure he is defeated. He must of gone up higher than Tai Lung did. Ya think? He's taking this much longer to fall than Tai Lung, so of course he went higher. Unless he has the ability to fly. He doesn't I've faced him enough to know he doesn't. But, he could of acquired it without you knowing. How is it I can't win an argument with you? You probably could if you could use logic like me. How can you have more logic than me? I've been around longer. Age doesn't nessecarily make you logical. Touche."

Fenghuang leaned down to the nearest warrior, which was Po. "Are they alright? They seem to be a little...crazy."

They looked down, finally and said, "i knew that it would make people think we were crazy if we talked to each other in public! I knew they would too. It wasn't that hard to know that. i know. It just means I get another mark on the board that tells how many times I'm right."

"It's true." Informant shrugged and then slowly got ot his feet, but needed to use the tree to keep himself steady.

Wayward Son chuckled. "When we gonna let Fenghuang in on the secret?"

"Once we know for sure he's defeated." They motioned to the sky. And, as if on cue, they heard a scream and he fell into the ground, making it shake a little. "Right on cue. And, that must've hurt. I couldn't think of which would be better to say, so I said them both."

Fenghuang chuckled. "You sound just like DB."

they turned to the hole, where he got out, and only seemed slightly phased by the size of fall he had. "Oh, come on! How tough is this guy! He has survived a thousand years. Good point. But, it is time for him to be killed. Wayward Son. Toss me your sword. I kinda lost mine during the light show." Wayward Son threw his into a tree next to them, and they just swung it, making a bigger gash on the tree. "Now, you will die."

"Hm. Fighting someone who doesn't have a sword with a sword. Not very ninja-like is it?"

"Oh. The non-ninja is the one doing the fighting. I'm just watching. Yes. He has allowed you to be killed by my hand." Allaboam's face turned to horror, but he couldn't do much else before a fire swipe came off the blade and hit him. He had just caught his footing when the sword got sunk in his head. It was pulled out, then stuck into his chest and sliced out. He fell to the ground and two more strikes were done. One into the back and the other cut off his head. "It is finished. Here's your sword." They tossed it into the tree right above Wayward Son's head. So close, it gave him a hair cut.

"Could you have cut it any closer!?"

"Not without killing you." They smirked slightly.

"Okay. Why do you say som many things lie DB would and are you a guy or a girl!?"

Everyone chuckled slightly. "How is the army doing on the other side of the mountain?"

"they're doing clean-up. Now. Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Sure. But, I'd rather do it by showing. But, I'm not sure how-" A flash of light appeared around them and disappeared leaving DB and Star, finishing together the started sentence together, "-to."

Fenghuang's jaw dropped. "How?" That was all she could mutter.

DB shrugged. "If we are meant to know, we'll be told."

**Me: Okay. Uno mas. The next chapter will be the next day for them and it will be the last one. Then, I'm gonna start another story, but not a KFP or my special I promised ya. I'll make sure to let you know when I'm getting ready to do it.**

**Younger DB: So, until the next chapter.**

**Wolverine: Review.**


	13. Epilogue: Perfect Prankster

**Younger DB: Last chapter yall.**

**Me: Hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**Wolverine: I haven't. Best part was the last battle.**

**Me: Don't be such a downer. Anyway's, things will be revealed and we'll see Star leave, though it is not going to be the last time you see her.**

**Younger DB: Anyways, I'm not gonna be narrating this chapter.**

**Me: well, back to me narrating, then. Enjoy!**

It was ten in the morning the day after they defeated Allaboam. The prank war had gone into full swing and DB and Shifu had yet to be pranked. Star had also joined in, but she was an easy one to prank and her pranks weren't the best in the world. A three year old could pull better pranks. DB also won the bet of getting Star to show emotion. In the courtyard, everyone had taken a little break from the pranking. Star was covered in pie, feathers, dirt, noodles, flour, flowers, grass, and pepper. "Star, I think you should just stop trying. I mean, you're a mess."

Star showed a very small smile at DB's words. It was barely noticable. "But, then I wouldn't have proof that I tried my hand at pranks." Her voice was still monotone, though.

Mantis hopped onto DB's shoulder. "Ya. But, you can still stop trying to prank others without getting cleaned up."

"He is right." Everyone turned to see a ball of light and DB was face-down in a bow. The ball of light chuckled. "Rise, DB." DB did so without a moments hesitation.

"Father, it is good to see you again."

"As it is you. I am glad you are finally letting emotions in again. I will finally be able to see your smile after a thousand years."

"Sooo, she's leaving?"

"Yes." There was a moments silence with DB rocking back and forth on his heels and everyone looking back and forth between the Light, Star, and DB. "You have a question. Ask it."

"Okay. Howexactlyisthewholebecomingonethingpossibleisitwh athappenswheneverweputahandoneachothersshoulderord owejusthavetothinkaboutitordowejusthavetothinkabou titordowedobothordowejusthavetotouchanywhereorwhat exactly?" Theotherwarriors stared at him, as they barely caught anything he said.

"You will only have it happen when you need it and are in close enough proximity."

"Cool. So, I'll see her again?" DB's expression was very hopeful.

"Yes. And it will not always be for a mission. I'll allow her to come to just visit, but she will not come if you have a battle that is much like this or when you fight Diablo but do not need her help."

"Got it. Well, I'll see you later, Star."

"See you later, DB." She gave him a hug, which caused mouths to drop.

"Well. That was unexpected."

"Not for me." The Light gave a chuckle.

"Well, you do know everything. So, of course it wasn't." DB gave a mock-glare to the Light.

Correct. Oh, I also have a present for you, DB. Look behind you."

"A PRES-" DB turned around quickly and got cut off by a pie in the face. He turned around slowly and his eyes opened through the pie on his face. "I like the present. Good prank." He then licked the filling. "I approve of the flavor of pie."

"I knew you would."

"ARTIST!" The artist came out of nowhere. "Put it that I got pranked. Also note that it was by God. The master prankster. He can prank everyone, but no one can prank him."

"Well, at least he hasn't gotten me." DB stared at shifu and smirked.

"He will. Just wait. He will." DB turned back to the Light.

"He is right. I can always go for a good laugh. Let's go." A flash of light and The ball of light and Star were gone.

"Well, I feel very lucky to be pranked by Him." DB licked the pie again. "This is really great pie." All the warriors wiped a little off of his face and ate it. "Really? You couldn't of taken some from the pie on the stand, where it hit my face?"

"This pie is AWESOME!" Po had a look of excitement. "I wonder if he could give me the recipe?"

"Po. No matter how hard you try, you will never get it as good as he did. It will not even compare. He is perfect. We are imperfect. He also has the greatest sense of humor." DB smirked as he ate some more pie off his face.

"I wonder when He will get me?" Shifu stroked his beard.

"He'll get you whenever he sees it as fit. He could even get the rest of you if He wanted to. But, I think He's just gonna get Shifu. Could be wrong, though."

"I'm going to go meditate." Shifu turned around, only to have the same results as DB had. He back up and opened his eyes. "Did anyone see the pie there before?" Everyone shook there heads. "He is very good." He tasted the pie on his face. "He is also great at making pies." DB smirked and shrugged.

"He is one of many talents. He is perfect." DB looked towards the skies and smiled.

**Me: I know just a little short thing that mainly talks about God being perfect and him having a sense of humor. If you read carefully in the Bible, you can see it.**

**Younger DB: Ya. One example is during the plauges in Egypt. The Egyptians worshipped frogs, so he gave them an abundance of frogs. Aything they worshipped, he made it a curse.**

**Wolverine: Good to know. Can I go now?**

**Me: Sorry. We still got a while before the thing turns off. few more days.**

**Wolverine: There may be one less aythor on the planet if you don't find a way to let me out. *he puts his claws to my throat in a threatening manner***

**Me: L-look, I-I wish I c-could let u-us out, b-but the panels are only accessable from the outside and that is the only place to turn it off from.**

**Younger DB: REVIEW! Hopefully he doesn't get killed by Wolverine. I'm gonna do all I can to stop it, though.**


End file.
